


Elsa Workshop

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: Welcome to Elsa Workshop! We're here to accept your task! What do you need? Courier? Item finder? Love advice? Or perhaps... assassination? We'll gladly accept, even if it doesn't make any sense to us! Just send the task to our e-mail and we'll do it! ...Hey Add, aren't we slowly destroying Elrios? Is this the right thing to do?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. - Add

_Classes list just in case it's needed_

_Add - Mad Paradox_

_Rena - Twilight_

_Elesis - Empire Sword_

_Chung - Fatal Phantom_

* * *

Another day, another mystery—something that will make people wonder for a long time until they completely forgot about it. They either try to find out by asking people, blackmailing, risking their own lives to find the answer, or not even giving a single f-ck about it. Me? I'm the last one.

I don't really care about anything anymore, to be honest.

I used to care about a lot of things—my mom, new knowledge, new challenges, especially the core of Queen of Nasods. But then I began to less care about most of things until I didn't even bother about anything anymore.

Except chocolate, snacks, and drinks.

Sometimes giving up is a good answer. I'm here to accept many kinds of request through e-mail or phone as my job. Sometimes my co-workers ask the reason behind the request, but I never give them the answer.

Because I never ask the clients why.

A green haired elf with long braided hair walks toward me. She always have her killing presence, even though she's a really kind mother-like figure in this place. "Did you see the news? Call the client."

I open Elrine site on one of my dynamos, the best news website that always give an article faster than TV's breaking news. On the top of the site, there's a news about a founder of COBO Service killed by a Twilight. I look at the one called Twilight in front of me and stare at her eyes. "You know I can't call him during the day, Rena."

The elf smiles happily and pats my head. "I know, Add! I just want to tell you I did the job!" she shouts as she gives me a plastic bag filled with snacks and drinks. Glad she knows what I actually need besides the report. "Tell me if you need me to work again. I'll be in the kitchen," she says with a smile and waves her hand before she goes away. Sometimes she's crying for someone she just killed, but looks like the victim is an assh-le this time.

Nothing appears on my e-mail so far, so I continue on coding a website for another client. If we have another engineer, we would be able to finish this in a short time like the client wants to. Sadly I have to do everything alone, including receiving requests and rewards, picking the right person to do the request, repairing broken stuffs, assisting boss if she needs a help, making strategies if the workers need it, and fortune telling (I actually go to the future with inaccurate timeline and see what happens instead of doing supernatural stuffs).

"Hey, Add! I bought a lot of snacks for you!" I can see a red haired girl with ponytail walks toward me with a big smile and... literally a lot of snacks. She puts all the plastic bags beside my chair and sits on the table. "How's everything going?"

I stare at her eyes. "Elesis, I overworked. You want me to do almost everything when we're actually in need of more people. Are you trying to find a worker or a god?"

Elesis, which is my boss, laughs with happiness while her workers suffer in pain and agony. She wipes out her tears from laughter and pats my head. "I'm sorry, but you're so useful! Maybe you can find people that meet the requirements!"

"See? You just add another task on my job description," I reply as I look away from her and face my monitor again. She just laughs at me, wishes me a good luck, and goes to wherever she wants. I can't really fight her since I'm just a worker and in need on something to do besides trying to go back to the past. It would be a problem if I got fired because of my child physical appearance. I got declined anywhere to find job before. They thought I was sending an application as a prank.

How did I get here? Well, she used to be the one who received request, so I simply asked for a job.

_Meow!_

That's a sound of a new article on Elrine. I always turn on the notifications to see whether the workers completed their jobs or not.

_"President Hoffman Assassinated."_

He was a great man, in my opinion. Only God and the client know the reason why. When I received my first e-mail, I wondered if I should decline several requests or not. I decided to accept everything to watch the world burns.

Someone passes by; a blonde boy with white armors named Chung. He might be everyone's white knight dream by appearance, but he's actually a cold blooded assassin. Unlike Rena, he's actually ready to kill anyone, even his father that he was supposed to save from darkness. Don't ask me how he became like this because I'm not planning to ask about it.

I open my bags of potato chips and keep coding the website. It's a website about rumors, so it works like social media but filled with rumors. And yes, Elesis wants me to do the design for the website as well.

Luckily I got a huge amount of money for all I did, even though I don't know where to use my money, so I gave it back to my boss. She lets me stay here and gives all the thing I need to keep living, so it's fine.

I'm completely fine with all these works.

"Add, you need some rest!"

I startle and look at Rena in front of the desk. "You can't disturb me when I'm coding, Rena," I say to her. Disturbing someone who's coding something is like surprising a cat. That actually surprised me, I can hear my own heartbeat on my ears.

"You need a meal beside all the snacks. Come on, let's eat!" she shouts as she grabs my hand and walks to the kitchen. Four of us are the only one that live in here, but only the two of us who have a strong bond. I wouldn't say romance relationship, but she's like a mother to me. She's the reason why I completely gave up in going back to the past to save my mom.

"I only cook spaghetti because I'm hungry. Sorry to disappoint you," Rena says with a small laugh. She will never disappoint me when I don't even expect anything in the first place. When we eat, we don't have a single conversation until she finishes her food (because I won't start an inessential conversation). It's not good to eat and talk at the same time anyway.

"Did Elesis ever tell you about herself? Including why this organization was made?" Rena asks. I shake my head to give my answer—because snacks aren't making me full and this spaghetti is delicious, so I need more and keep eating. I wouldn't call this an organization if the boss has less jobs than her worker. All I know is this is a place called Elsa Workshop (no, it's not a workshop) to accept requests, mostly assassination because we have two assassins. Elesis will do another job like finding an item or becoming a courier to take illegal stuff. This 'workshop' is obviously illegal; our existence spread in illegal places.

Then how it became popular and got so many requests? Well, Elesis asked me to make it popular, so I simply announcde it in public. The news were talking about us for several days. They were searching for us, but they won't be able to find us if I keep changing the workshop's information online. At the same time, we got a bunch of requests after the news, so it's worth it.

"Well, you're receiving the requests, so I should let you know about this," Rena says with a sad smile on her face. "Elesis had a little brother named Elsword, but he went missing for ten years. Her family asked the police for help, even the whole Velder—the place where her father works—was helping them as well. They never found him until this day. She gave up on them and began to search for something else, something hidden that even people don't realize they exist." Rena chuckles before she continues her story, "She ended up make one of that hidden thing. She believed she might be able to find her brother somehow."

Okay, cool story.

I finished my food and stood up. "Thanks for the food. I'm going back to work." I come back to my desk and eat the rest of potato chips in the bag. Even though I'm full, it doesn't stop me from eating snacks.

_Chirp!_

That's a sound for new e-mail. I open the e-mail to see the newest request.

…

As I expected, Elesis comes to me after I open the e-mail. "What's the verification code, Add?" she asks as she looks at her phone.

"468345."

She thanks me and goes back to her room. I want her to stop using the e-mail to register on random things, but she's still doing whatever she wants with her things. Probably another game Chung plays in his phone and Elesis tags along. Even though Chung is a cold blooded assassin, he's like a whole different person in cyberspace. Maybe his real self still exists somewhere in his heart.

My real self? I wonder.


	2. - Rena

"Here's your job, Rena."

I take the paper that Add gives to me just now. It's an information about my target, the one that I need to assassinate without knowing the reason why. I still think that Add should ask our clients. What if we're doing the wrong thing? What if we're actually killing our own organization? But, you know, we're talking about Add here. I'm sure he knows what to accept and what to decline.

"Thanks! I'll do it after shower," I say to him as I wave the papers. It's weird to do killing after shower, but I don't feel fresh if I don't take a shower first.

Without saying anything, Add goes away from the kitchen. I know he acts tough and all, especially with that intimidating black sclera on his left eye, but he's actually in need of something. A family, I guess.

When he first came here, he had that blank stare in his eyes. Elesis called him because of the application he sent through e-mail. He insisted that he's not a kid, but we can't see him that way. I asked about his parents (since I see him as a kid), but he didn't answer. He lowered his head, started crying and called his mom. Elesis literally accepted him because of sympathy, but who knew he'll become the most useful person in this place.

I walk to the bathroom, strip off my clothes, and feel the water falling down through my body. It feels like the only peaceful moment I have in my current life. "Rena! Did you see my shampoo there?!" Elesis calls me from outside the bathroom. I look around to find her shampoo, but I don't find it.

"It's not here! Did you leave it in an inn or hotel while doing your job?!" I shout at her so she can hear me from the bathroom. She turns silence for a moment, but then she leaves. I guess she left it there somewhere.

I met Elesis and another girl named Aisha five years ago when El Stone was stolen. We were at the same place for the same reason; getting the El Stone back. We chased the bandit called Banthus and got the El Stone back. It wasn't a long time, but it was really fun. Elesis and I lived on the same village, so we became closer.

Come to think of it, I wonder how Aisha is doing. Almost everyone in Elrios know Aisha, the popular idol on TV and internet, but I want to know how Aisha is actually doing. Hopefully she's happy with her current job.

Chung? Elesis knows him better than me. He won't say many things to anyone (especially Add) and I don't know anything about him. I'm not sure Add knows something, but we're talking about Add here! Maybe he knows something.

After shower, I look at my file again. My target is Luriel, the bank keeper of COBO Service. She has all the stuffs that people keep, including private stuffs. Killing her will be a panic to everyone who trusts COBO Service. I put my files on the table and walk to Add. "Is the client the same like before?"

"No, they're different people with different places, but I think they're in the same group," Add answers without looking away from monitor. He's still eating his snacks, though.

This is why Elesis doesn't even bother to look for more workers. "Why COBO? They're a good company!"

Like usual, Add doesn't say a thing to that. I know he never asks the client about the reason behind their requests. This is probably the sixth time I targeted COBO and I totally need a reason why. "Add, I have a request for you," I say to him. He finally looks away from his monitor, stops typing, and stares at me with his usual blank stare. "What do you think about COBO assassination?"

Add looks away from me. I know he also knows that COBO Service is a good company with no reason to kill them at all. They make our lives better and easier. I can't find any reason to erase COBO Service. I know this kid doesn't even care about it, even though I refuse to believe that he doesn't care, but I want him to think right now. At least I need to know his opinion when he actually thinks of something. "It's either someone really hates COBO and try to make a new one, or they want us to be responsible for what we've done," he answers as he goes back to his work.

I slam the table. "Wait! Explain!"

"We're currently destroying Elrios' best company and assassination increases because of us. If something bad happens, people will blame us, even though we're just taking requests," Add answers before he takes the chip from the bag.

I give a long sigh. Add needs to decline requests like this once in a while. I know Elesis says that we need to accept the requests, even if it's something that we hate. But, seriously, this is going bad.

I wish I was heartless like Chung. Add gave the Helputt assassination job to him because he thinks Chung can decide whether to kill his own father or not—and he actually did. Are people in here becoming heartless?

I smile at him and wave my hand. "I'll see you later, Add."

I walk a long way to outside—from our base to under the bridge in Sander. We actually look like a hobo when we're here, so people don't suspect us at all. I really miss outside world since I live in that base. Sadly I only go outside for a job that I have to do real quick. My target is Luriel, the manager of COBO bank. Her house is located in Elder. Thankfully train exists to make us travel easier, even though it's so cramped. But this time is so crowded! People are pushing each other. I'm trying my best to stay beside the door (because it's better to have a door on one side instead of people all around you), but this time I can't reach it! When the door is closed, I realize my... ahem... my breasts are touching someone else's body.

I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Please get me out of this train right now. I don't mind running all the way to Elder, even though it will take too much time! "I-I-I'm sorry, sir. I d-didn't mean to do this," I say with a low startled voice. I can feel my face getting hot for an obvious reason! This is frustrating! I'm not going to face him!

_Click!_

I can hear the man in front of me chuckling. D-Did he just take a photo of my breasts?! What a perv—

Before I could react, the guy on his right side takes the phone and smashes the pervert's head to the door. The sound is so loud, I can feel that everyone is looking at us. He knocked him unconscious with one hit. The guy gives the phone to me. "You should delete it yourself."

Well, I was planning to knock him unconscious if he deletes the picture himself (because he needs to see the photo first). I thank him and delete the photo. As I put the phone on the pervert's pocket, I look at the guy who is facing the other side. A black haired guy with orange eyes and a scar on his face. I glance at his left arm. Something is off when he smashed this man.

Ah... I think I know this guy. At least I've heard of him from few of Elesis' stories in Velder about a swordsman with left Nasod arm.

"Raven?"

As I expected, he faces me. He's probably confused how I know him. "My friend works in Velder. He told me about you in some of his stories," I lie to him. I can't say about Elesis. Ever since Elsa Workshop became popular, she barely goes to Velder to work. Or at least pay a visit to control her subordinates. Come to think of it, she can't just disappear all of a sudden after Elsa Workshop became popular! She'll be a suspect!

Raven smiles as he looks away. "I didn't know people talked about me."

Wha—Is he THAT ignorant? Even Elesis said almost every swordsman are looking up to him! He doesn't know about his own popularity?! "Do you know a lot of people admire you?" I ask him to make sure what I'm thinking is right.

"I know, but I'm still embarrassed with that fact," he replies. How did you not get embarrassed after smashing someone's head?!

Ah... I was wrong then. He's not ignorant—especially after what he did to help me. "My name's Rena. Nice to meet you," I introduce myself. Even though I know him, he also introduces himself. "Are you going to Velder, Raven?"

Raven shakes his head. "No, I need to go to Lanox."

Lanox? I narrow my eyes at him. "Hey, you know, Lanox is on the opposite way," I say to him.

He startles and looks at me in disbelief. "Are you serious? I need to change train after this then."

And I thought I met a normal person for the first time after meeting Elesis, Chung, and Add. I guess I'll stick with all the weirdos. Even though he lost his cool, he's still smiling at me. "Thanks for telling me, Rena. I'm bad at direction."

...

Really?!

A man titled Furious Blade, known for his godlike swordsmanship and admired by swordsmen as their future dream, is actually bad at direction. I guess everyone has their weakness. I need to tell Elesis about this later.

After a few minutes, the train stops. Everyone is rushing outside (and I almost get dragged by them), so I need to make sure that guy goes to the right train. "Raven, just keep moving forward and don't face anywhere else! You'll get the right train!" I shout at him. Hopefully he can hear me.

"Got it! Thanks!"

Hah... Alright, back to my job. It should be easy sneaking around at evening.

Wait, evening? I don't remember Velder Knights gives order at evening. According to Elesis, they give order at early morning. Is Raven... lost for the whole day?

After the crowded moment, I manage to get my spot this time (different spot from before, obviously). I wonder how I should kill my target. Should I kill her casually in her sleep or assault her right away?

* * *

While I'm thinking about it, I hear a voice "Elder", which means I'm already at the place. I really don't want to kill Luriel. Her death will cause a panic in the entire Elrios, especially after the founder's death. She's also a nice person. Sigh... I guess I can't demand an answer for everything.

I walk toward her house—from the back. I can sneak easily and get in from one of the window without anyone noticing. Now I just need to find where she is in this small house. For someone rich, she's pretty weird living in this normal place instead of mansion or something. Everything is dark, so I walk slowly to wherever I can until I find a room with the lights on. Looks like I need to assault her.

"Ariel, what will happen to us?! Why were they killed?!"

"Luriel, calm down! I wish I knew why!"

I can hear her crying inside and talking to someone on the phone, so I just sit in beside the door and eavesdrop. I know it's not a good thing to do, but I need to know what's happening.

"I know he's a really annoying and disgusting person, but he made COBO because he wanted everyone can have happiness in easy way. He gave so many things to people. He didn't even mind getting a really small profit from it. Why would anyone want him dead?"

"Luriel, anything can happen. We just have to do what he did for people."

"Do you think it's the Elsa Workshop's fault, Ariel? They did this! Two assassins appear on the news almost every day and they're definitely from there! If they didn't reveal themselves, he might be still alive!"

I feel like my heart stopped for a moment, especially when I did the assassination. Is it true that it's our fault and not the clients? We're just doing requests for money, but at the same time we can also decline them. But declining requests would reduce people's trust in us, so Elesis wants us to receive everything if possible. But what are we doing? We're killing good people and we're not stopping!

When I became an assassin, I thought I would assassinate bad people, but I was wrong. Good people were also included. Even someone innocent can be assassinated for accidentally witnessing something.

"I don't think so, although they're destroying Elrios at the moment. They're insane!"

We... are destroying this world. I can't even count all the good people I assassinated, and that's only my part. I don't know about Chung's part.

I'm going to sit here until she falls asleep. I don't really want to look at her after what she said about us. She won't know that she's going to sleep and never wake up. This… feels like it pierced my heart.

* * *

I come back to the base with horrible feeling. I don't feel like I'm doing the right thing. It's midnight already, so I missed some of the trains because they only work until 10 PM and I needed to run all the way here from the last stop.

Add is still awake? That kid needs to sleep. "Add, I did the job," I report. I didn't know I sound so weak right now.

He doesn't say anything. He keeps eating his chips and typing without even looking at me. Well, that's Add for you.

"Rena, welcome back!" Elesis comes out from the toilet and greets me.

I quickly hug her and cry on her shoulder. "She didn't have to die, Elesis!" I sob.

Elesis hugs me back and pats my back. "I know you'll have a hard time for this job, so I stay awake for you!"

I tell her what Luriel and her friend, Ariel, said about us. I don't want to do this anymore, but I can't stop now. This is making me frustrated! I feel like my head could explode anytime!

_Chirp!_

I break the hug with Elesis. We look at Add who's currently checking the new e-mail. He reads it—and I swear I could see him actually think about the request for a moment. "Hey, hey, what do they want?" Elesis asks with an excitement.

"It's definitely a trap, but I'll go," Add replies as he reverses the monitor so it faces us. We can read the e-mail.

_"From:_ _elsword.sieghart@elrios.com_

_Subject: meet me?_

_meet me in wind stone ruins at 3 am_

_i'll be waiting, sister"_


	3. - Elesis

Ruben is a really nice place. I really like living in here with my family and neighbors. When I grow up, I want to be like dad. I want to protect people from danger! That's why I train every day and work hard to be like him!

"Waaah!"

I slip and fall to the ground. The soil is slippery after rain.

"I told you this is not a good place to train."

A silver haired angel who is always beside me picks me up and cleans my face with his handkerchief (probably his handkerchief number 207). I don't know where he came from. He appeared from nowhere, said that he'll look after me two years ago, so I just agreed with it. My parents don't know who he really is either. I look at him to see the worried look on his face. "Ain, let's play again!" I shout at him. Despite all the pain I'm feeling right now, his appearance always makes me happy.

The angel called Ain sighs as he summons his pendulum. "What makes you think pendulum and sword is a fair fight?"

"Because you're good at it!" I answer as I pout. He might look stupid with it, but he's actually able to beat people with the thing. When I grow up, I will tear that pendulum to pieces!

He smiles and chuckles. "One more time, okay? We're going to hospital after this."

I tilt my head. Why are we going to hospital? I'm not feeling sick. "You're going to have a little brother, so you should greet him with a smile when he's born," Ain says to me as if he knows I'm confused with what he said before.

A brother! I've always wanted a younger sibling to play with! I can't wait! My heart is filled with excitement! "Ain! Can we go now?!" I ask and jump around in excitement. I'm going to have another friend to play with!

Ain laughs at me and takes my hand. "Let's go home first. You need to wash yourself."

* * *

After three years, my brother Elsword is finally able to play around with me. I can't go to the forest like I usually do with Ain. It's too dangerous! I think Elsword will be scared. He's playing with Ain's pendulum in the backyard right now. He's like a cat, if you ask me (because sometimes stray cats come to play with that too). He often makes a teal heart-shaped letter.

"Ain said the color will remind you of him and the heart will remind you of me!"

That was his explanation. I have a bunch of it in my room.

Dad walks toward me and tells me to train. Even though I want to play, dad wants me to become stronger, so I spend less time with Ain to train more. I keep training to be stronger, but dad is never satisfied. I work harder until I realize I remove the word "play" from my schedule. I only live to train myself to become stronger, so dad will be proud of me. One day, Ain asks me something.

"Is this what you really want?"

I never answer him. I don't say I want this way of living, but I want my parents to be happy. I want them to be proud of me, so I keep working to be a warrior. I realize I barely spend time with Elsword and I never realize his presence around me.

And I don't think I will ever sense his presence at least once. Ain comes to me and holds my shoulders in the backyard. "Elesis, can you stop training and come with me?"

"Where are we going? What's wrong?" I ask him and put my hand on his forehead. His skin is so pale, but he's not sick. Is he losing blood?

"Elsword is gone."

...Huh?

"W-What do you mean?" I ask with trembling voice. I'm really scared! What's happening?! I'm so confused, but I can't scream in frustration. I want to cry, but the tears won't come out.

"He said he's going to bathroom. The room was locked from the inside, but he wasn't there. Your mom and dad are searching for him now," Ain explains as he grabs my hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave you alone. You're coming with me."

We spend the whole day searching for him, but we don't find anything. Even neighbors don't see him anywhere. What's happening? Is there a mysterious bad guy?

At late evening, Ain takes me back to home. I open the door and walk in to see my mom crying. She asks the police and dad asks the Velder Kingdoms to help. Mom hugs me real tight. "Everything will be fine, Elesis. They will find him," she says to calm me down. How am I supposed to be calm when it happened so suddenly?! "I know you're a strong girl. Don't follow strangers, okay? I don't want to lose you too," she continues.

Ever since we lost him, mom always looks down. She barely smile like she used to. Dad is also losing focus on his job.

I admit I don't know Elsword that much, even though he's my brother. But I need to find him. I need to bring my parents' happiness back. I have to!

* * *

Ten years later...

I'm already working at Velder Knights. This is a really nice place! Ain is still around me. Sometimes he appears on the battlefield to assist me. And, trust me, the smile on his face in the battle is scarier than our enemy. It's like he enjoys killing people.

I already did so many missions. I went to so many places, but I didn't find Elsword. Where could he be? Is he even still alive? I don't even know anymore.

But there are places that I haven't checked. To check it, I obviously need to be a part of it.

Illegal places.

I never talk about this to my parents. I only talk to Ain, the only one I can trust. He might scold me for thinking about this. "Ain, listen. I know this is wrong, but I want to start a work where people can give illegal request with an amount of money to pay, then we accept and do it. I know this is out of the blue, but I'm not even sure Elsword is in safe place—that is if he's still alive. I think I can explore more places by doing illegal stuffs. That way I will know so many secret passages—and that's what I need."

Unexpectedly, Ain smiles at me. "Do it then. I'll support you, I won't tell your parents."

My eyes widen in surprise. I'm speechless. I'm not expecting him to be fine with it. "I'm not coming with you, Elesis. I'll keep searching around like I usually do, but keep in mind that I'll be there whenever you're in danger," he says to me. I can feel tears in my eyes knowing that he won't come with me and hug him. It's not like I never meet him again, but I'm really glad that he'll support me with my plan.

* * *

I quickly go to Rena's place to make a strategy in late evening. I met her along with a magician named Aisha when bandits leaded by Banthus stole the El Stone. Aisha is currently working as an idol (and I'm secretly one of her biggest fans. Don't tell her!). Rena lives near to my house, so I just charge in to her house and tell her everything.

"Elesis, that's crazy! We can't start with two people!" Rena disagrees with me in an instant. She's like a mother with her worried-over-everything attitude. "I can do my work without anyone noticing because I'm trained that way, but you're not. You're the Red Haired Knight from Velder Knights. You have the popularity and fame. Everyone knows you, Elesis!"

"I know, but it will be fine! I can just wear wigs and contact lenses!" I smile at her. I'm popular because of what I did when I was little by leading the whole army to victory, but come on, it's an old news already. "Come on, Rena! You're coming, right?!"

Rena sighs with her usual worried look. "Fine, but you have to be careful, okay? Don't make your parents worried."

For so many reasons, I'm so excited about all this! "I'll see you in the morning!" I shout as I get out from the house. She's probably confused with the secret part if we starts in the morning like normal people do.

As I expected, Ain is waiting not far from the house. I tell him that Rena agrees with me. I can't wait to actually start it, like, right now! "Shouldn't we find a spot for your base first?" Ain asks with a smile. "You can't live in a normal place. Sooner or later, people will find out about you."

"I know the place!" I ask as I grab Ain's hand and run as fast as I can. I know he doesn't want to join, but I want him to know where I am, simply because I trust him.

I keep running until we reach Sander. As a knight, running this far is nothing for me, but I think Ain is wasted in the middle of the way. Hopefully he's still conscious. "This is the place! Do you like it?"

Ain looks at the place around us. We're under the bridge in Sander. Even though it's under the bridge, this place is pretty nice for rest if I say so myself. I push the wall to open a secret passage. Ain looks surprised with this. "How did you know about this, Elesis?"

"I saw a repairman went through this once. The train is so crowded that you need another way to go in, you know?" I reply as I go inside along with Ain. This passageway is stinky, but at least I know nobody's coming this way. "As long as we use Nasod technology, we don't need electricity in here! It's good, right?"

Ain sighs and folds his arms. "You'll get tracked if you use Nasod technology. You need to use something else."

Aw, that sucks! I lean on the wall and stare at the wall in front of me. How do I make a room anyway? I don't have the equipment! Think, Elesis! Think!

Before I come up with anything, Ain literally blow up the wall. It DOES make a space for someone to live, but seriously? "I thought you want me to do it without anyone noticing!" I protest at him.

As always, he's still smiling. "We won't be able to create a comfortable place, but it'll keep you hidden if you're in danger," he replies as he walks in and remove the bricks and dusts into thin air. I walk in and do nothing at all besides looking around. If I could use magic, I would help him right now. All I can do now is watch him do all the work. Creation Magic sure is useful.

In a short time, he creates a small room. It doesn't have any furniture, but it will be a comfortable place if I add something. For the finishing touch, he creates a door that looks similar like the wall, so nobody will notice it. "There. All done," Ain says as he wipes the dusts from his clothes.

I hug and thank him at the same time. For someone who doesn't want to join something illegal, he already did much more than me. I kiss his cheek and break the hug. He's blushing! "I'm really glad you're helping me, Ain!"

* * *

The next day, I call Fatal Phantom. He's an assassin, but I saved him during one of my tasks. Not an actual life-saving moment, but I cleared him out of suspicion. We could capture him for being a culprit, but I lied to my team. Obviously not assassin's fault when he's just doing his work. Unexpectedly, he actually comes to meet me in Hamel.

He has this natural serial killer look on his face. I won't lie, he's actually scaring me, even though I'm a bit taller than him. I wonder if he's able to smile. Without any consideration, I tell him about my plan. Hopefully he wants to join me.

"Sure. I need to repay you," he replies with monotone voice. I feel like he can kill me any moment, so I tell him about the base that was made a few hours ago. Thankfully he doesn't mind with it.

"Thanks, um," I look at him with a forced smile. I don't know his real name.

"Chung," he introduces himself.

* * *

And that's how Elsa Workshop was made! Not a really cool story, huh?

We don't really have that much clients, although we're still hidden thanks to Chung's advices. Talking about him, he's actually not a scary person. We usually spend our time playing games in our phone (and you know what, he's actually really happy when he plays it) while waiting for new e-mails or calls.

_Ping!_

I quickly check the new e-mail.

_"From: Anonymous_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Can I have a job?"_

This… is the weirdest e-mail we've ever received. How can I know who this is? And how did they make themselves Anonymous? I'll reply "yes you can come now for the interview" as a prank. Pretty sure this e-mail is a prank as well.

"You shouldn't make fun of it, Elesis. What if they're serious?" Rena asks with her usual worried look.

I laugh at her and shake my head. "It's not possible, Rena. He won't know we're here."

Right after I said that, someone opens the door, a white haired kid with magenta eyes and black sclera on his left eye. He closes the door and looks at us with blank stare as he leans on the door. "You're lucky nobody tracked you down here," he says.

WHAT.

"Who are you?" Rena asks with her weapon ready behind her.

"Call me Add. You told me to come now, so here I am," the kid replies.

I try my best to keep my cool and let him sit in front of me. By sit, I mean sit on the floor and look at each other. I have nothing beside a sofa here and it's used by Chung alone with his phone. "My name is Elesis. What kind of job do you want?" I ask him.

Rena looks at him with concern. "You know, we can't let a kid work here."

"I'm not a kid. This is just my appearance," he answers as he tilts his head.

My goodness! I will never see him as a man—not even a teenager—especially after he tilted his head like any confused kids would do! Is this another weird kid that you usually find on the street? But he literally knew where we are! He's a weird kid—in another way.

"Where's your parents?" Rena asks him.

He lowers his head after the question. His body is trembling.

"Mommy…"

Wait, wait, no! He's crying! I'm weak to feels! We just made a kid cry! Are his parents sick and he really needs money?! They're not dead, right?

…Right?

I pat his head. "You can join us. Don't cry," I say with a smile. He wipes his tears and stares at me. Now… what's an easy job for him? Is he able to increase our popularity? Nobody will suspect a kid anyway. Although… he looks suspicious already. "You can accept and decline requests. Feel free to decline any weird or unnecessary requests! Also, you can try to increase our popularity when you charge the laptop." I give him the laptop I bought a few days ago. He should be able to handle this!

He looks at the laptop and stares at the e-mails. He doesn't seem impressed by it. He even closes the laptop and gives it back to me. "You can keep it. I already know your account's password before I came here," he says as devices floating around him. One of it pops up a monitor—and it's our e-mail! Is he a hacker or something?! "What kind of way do you want to get popular?"

"Anything!" I shout with a smile. He's actually so cool!

Oh well, getting popular isn't easy, so I come back to play with Chung again. At least the kid gets his easy job. This will be fine!

And I was wrong.

* * *

An hour later, we get a lot of e-mail spam. Add is annoyed with the sound, so he changes it to bird's sound (and it sounds better, to be honest). I ask Add what he's doing in one hour—and what he did to our new group.

"I hacked the system in Altera to announce the existence of our group. Look, we're being talked everywhere," he says as another monitor appears from his devices. It shows an article on internet and news on TV about us, Elsa Workshop. There's even a photo where Elsa Workshop is on almost every screen that exists in Altera. "I can change our location automatically, so people won't find us here."

Can he do almost everything?! A kid being more useful than us?! "Hey, Add, can you make a bathroom here? Just wondering," I say to him. He doesn't give any expression, but I think he could do it because he's not answering.

"Tell me what you can do. I'll give the proper request for you," he says as he looks at us.

* * *

That's how we work now. Add receives all the requests (and sometimes do unnecessary works because of my idea like the bathroom) and we do the job, even though I'm the leader of this group. Sometimes I tell Add to decline a request, but I can't do it right now. My mind is completely blank after I read the e-mail from someone with familiar name and called me 'sister'.

I'm supposed to cheer Rena, but I have mixed feelings right now. I'm scared, but also confused, and I want to scream for some reason. I slam the table. "Add, let me go! I need to meet him! I need to meet my brother!"

Add stares at my eyes. "Elesis, it's a trap. They won't send your brother to meet you. They're trying to kill you."

I refuse to believe that! I know I'm suspicious enough to be part of Elsa Workshop since I barely visit Velder Knights now, but… I just need Elsword to come back! "Then why do they want me to die?" I ask him.

He shrugs and looks away from me. "I don't know. Is there something you have that the others don't? They're might trying to get that."

Sigh…

"I'll trust you, Add," I say as I go away. Rena is calling me, but I ignore her and walk straight to my room. I feel really tired all of a sudden. My shoulders feel so heavy…

Something that I have and the others don't? The real question is, do I even have anything good? Nobody has a sword like me, but everyone can use another sword that suits them. Is it my red hair? Wait, no, someone else out there must have one. My limited Aisha album with her signature (I got it with disguise. I didn't want her to notice me) and a photo with her? But I'm not the only one who asked for her signature! My workshop? The others still have it even if I died.

Wait, is it even a thing? What if they're aiming someone close to me? My mom and dad? I don't mean to be rude, but they won't get anything by killing my mom except my sadness. Killing my dad will bring down my dad's army, but that's it. There are lots of strong people in Velder Knights, like Raven. My comrades in here? They don't even know them! Wait, don't tell me…

…

…Ain?


	4. - Add

This is the first time I see my boss lost all her energy. She's really sad after I told her that the e-mail is a bait. Rena sighs, and instead of chasing after her, she grabs my shoulders. "Add, are you going to be fine? You said they're going to kill," she says with worried look in her face.

"Yes, don't worry. I have a plan," I reply. My answer won't erase her worried thoughts, but whatever. Rena nods slightly and goes back to her room.

And I go back to coding website. I can sleep tomorrow or two days after this. Back when I was obsessed over something, I spent my time searching for data or making plans instead of sleeping. Consider my ability to stay awake over 24 hours as a soft skill.

I keep coding until my alarm turns on (I startle myself with that). It's time to meet this so-called Elsword in Wind Stone Ruins—if he really shows up. I pick up my robe and cover my head with the hood. I know Elesis considers me as a super useful worker, but I'm really bad at fighting. In fact, I can't fight at all. I'm just a time traveler.

So I need protection.

* * *

This place is obviously dead at this hour. Nobody goes to a desert at 2 AM. The air is cold because nothing is here. Just the wind and the sand. I know I can't fight, so I'm going to set a little protection for myself. I have one hour to do this.

My kind of defense is setting an invisible glass in the air with magical power. This glass will send the attack to somewhere else. Sadly, I can't stack this. They won't be able to see me from the outside (basically this glass is different timeline). I put few glasses. This should be enough to protect me.

When it's 3 AM, I just sit on my devices called Nasod Dynamo. I can see someone breaks the glass with one hit. The person dashes toward me with the chains and stops right in front of me. On closer look, the person is a blonde woman with blue eyes. She points her revolver on my head. Guess I'll die.

"I won't move. What do you want?" I ask her without even moving from my spot. She'll chase me down if I run anyway, so what's the point?

"I need Elesis. Tell me where she is or you're dead, kid," she threatens. She's ready to pull the trigger anytime.

"Why don't you ask where she is through request? She might consider telling you," I reply to her.

For some reason, she still lets me live. I think she knows killing me won't give any good—although she won't realize this kid is actually able to repair a fridge and actually useful (thanks to some requests that forced me to learn something). Well, in battle, I'm the least useful person. "You don't need her. What do you actually need?" I ask her.

She turns to silence. It's either I'm right or completely wrong. I'm still staring at her to make sure she gives a respond. She should say a thing because it's becoming really awkward right now. Imagine an adult hesitating to kill a kid. She narrows her eyes at me. "You can't fight, can you?"

Oh, what a surprise. Did she actually thought a kid can fight? That's a good side of her for not underestimating her enemy, but sadly she should underestimate in the first place. "I can't. I'm just a kid with a job."

I'm starting to accept myself as a kid, even though my age defies that fact. She sighs, still ready to pull the trigger. "The fact that you can't fight is really suspicious. Why are you here alone?"

"I'm just a kid, completely irrelevant to the group, so one less me won't give any impact. They can just send me for this," I answer. I think she realizes that I'm not alone here.

"You're not alone, but I have the advantage. I can kill you right now, so tell me where Elesis is," she threatens me once again.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger. I won't tell you," I reply. She realizes she's on the bait as well, so she lowers her gun and turns around. "We'll meet again, kid. You'll be dead next time."

I stand up and walk away as well. That was a long time of useless staring contest with no benefits at all. We barely get any information except about each other's existence. Elesis would be really mad if she spends her time like this. I press the button on my ear piece. "It's fine, Fat. Thanks for the help."

I can hear Chung sighs from his place in my ear piece. "At least call me Fatal instead of Fat."

After I report that, I can hear a sound of chain behind me. Look who's coming back to catch her prey.

Without even looking at her, I keep walking forward.

_Clank!_

Because I know Chung will be here in seconds. I will be in his way if I try to help him, so I keep going away from the place. I go as fast as I can using my Dynamos. Sooner or later, they will start shooting and I don't want to get shot for no reason at all. I hear Chung's voice when I'm getting away.

"Can you teleport? She's not alone. There's a demon girl and her servant."

I don't want to travel through time and space again, but I guess I need to do it. I use my Dynamo to calculate the distance between my current spot and the base. Now getting a twisted timeline for teleportation...

"Are you safe now? This Nasod girl will be troublesome if she found you!"

...Nasod girl?

I'm bringing Chung with me. He can't escape that. I use the Dynamo and turn on the booster to the place I was attacked. It's been a while since I go with full speed.

They realize my appearance, but it doesn't matter. I grab Chung, leave one Dynamo on the place, open a portal with my hand as we go through it and close it in an instant.

We fall to the base. Luckily, Chung fell first, so I'm on top of him. I would be dead if I fell first. I stand up and wipe the dusts from my clothes. "Thanks for the help. Are you fine?" I ask him. I would take Rena with me, but she's not in her normal condition. Working with Chung isn't that bad.

"Not really. Can you get the medical kit for me?" he asks as he takes off his equipment. Several cuts on his left cheek, left arm and left leg, one deep cut on right hand, and gunshot wounds on right arm and left leg.

I take the medical kit under my desk and sit beside him. "You didn't bring your armor?"

"I figured they will try to kill you after the meeting. I won't be able to help you in time with my full armor," he replies. That's actually nice of him.

He takes the medical kit, but I don't let him take it. "Stay still, I'll take care of it as an apology."

This is my first time seeing his smile. What makes him so happy? Weirdo. "Didn't know you could do this as well. Thanks!" he thanks me.

I did this a lot back when I tried to find my mom. Obviously I can do this—besides all the thing I learnt from requests.

"Luckily she didn't shoot you. You almost died," he comments on what happened before.

"I still have the glass wall on my spot. If she shot, she'll die from your bullet instead," I explain. It would be one less problem for him since he was aiming her head all the time. Look who's talking, though. He's the one dying here.

* * *

Elesis wakes up early in the morning. I'm still coding and Chung is sleeping on the sofa. "Add, how's the meeting?"

I face Elesis for a moment. I can see that she didn't get a nice sleep with those eye bags. I open the photos I captured on the moment before we went to portal. First is the blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing a hat and using a chain revolver as her weapon. Second is the white haired demon with blue eyes and her servant, a white haired man with black sclera and blue eyes. The demon is using a claw and the servant's weapon is still unknown. Lastly... silver haired Nasod with amber eyes, which is the Queen of Nasods—and I know everything about her except her core.

"You can ask Chung when he wakes up for more information. He fought them for a few minutes," I say to Elesis. As I expected, she asks what was happening, so I tell her what we experienced on the meeting.

After I tell her that, she turns around to see Chung in no condition to work. "Are they that strong?" she asks me.

I shrug. "I told you to ask him later. I was running away until he mentioned the Nasod."

Someone else walks toward us, which is obviously Rena. Elesis tells her what happened and it makes her panic in an instant. She quickly looks at Chung's condition. And here I am, coding the almost finished website.

After an hour, I finally finish the website. I do a last check before sending it to the client. Elesis slams the table instantly. "Add, I forbid you to run right into the bait from now on!"

She must be talking about Chung. I give a nod. "Got it. My bad."

"Although this bait gives us a lot of information," Elesis says with a smile. "As always, you did great!"

Well, whatever. Elesis is still looking at photos of our opponents, but then she realizes something is missing. "Add, you only have five Dynamos here. Where's the last one?"

Tch.

I stand up and walk away. "I think I left it on that place. I'll search for it," I lie to her—because I dropped it intentionally.

Unfortunately, Elesis holds my shoulder from the back. "No, eat first. Rena is cooking breakfast."

As always, only Rena and I are on the dining table. Elesis is eating beside Chung, waiting for him to wake up. "You're not injured, aren't you?" Rena asks with worried look in her face. That look is probably becoming her natural face.

I shake my head and keep eating. I'm completely fine because I was running all the time, unlike Chung who faced four people at once. He needs to learn when to escape.

"Don't do anything dangerous again, Add. I couldn't sleep well. I was thinking about you," Rena says as she narrows her eyes. She scolds me, even though she doesn't have that much energy because lack of sleep. I just nod at her all the time instead of arguing.

"Thanks for the food." I stand up and leave the place immediately. I need to go for a while since Elesis noticed I lost one of my Dynamos.

I can hear Rena's voice from behind me. "Add, you forgot your Dynamos!"

* * *

I come back to Wind Stone Ruins. I know they won't take the Dynamo I dropped—and I don't plan to take it. I'm leaving it here on purpose. I can hear something mechanic coming closer. I simply turn around to see someone that I saw almost every day back when I still care about something. "Put down your weapon, Eve. I can't fight anymore," I say as I face the Queen of Nasods in front of me.

Eve the Queen of Nasods puts down her weapon. She lands on the ground and folds up her wings. "You weren't lying. You were gone all of a sudden and came back as a kid. What happened?" she asks. Of course, she has lie detector…

"I tried to go back to the past as my body broke apart. It reached its limit, so I fused myself with time and space. This is my appearance now," I answer as I show her my left shoulder and right wrist that was covered by my robe. "See? It's breaking. Especially this wrist because of last night's teleportation."

Eve walks toward me and grabs my right hand to see the broken part of my body. "So you will die if you keep using your power like years ago," she sighs as she lets go of my hand. "I was planning to fight you here. I missed our daily fight. I felt something is missing, even though I was trying to get rid of you."

Ah, was that supposed to be a touching words? "You don't miss it. You're trying to get new data," I reply to her. She narrows her eyes at me, which means I'm right. Back then, we were stalking each other; I stalked her to get her core and she stalked me to find out my plan. Basically we know each other really well.

"I can kill you if you can't fight. Why did you come alone?" Eve asks.

"Why did you put down your weapon like I told you?" I ask back.

She turns to silence and so do I. I don't even expect her to listen to me. I pick up my Dynamo on the ground and pop up everything about Eve. All of these don't attract Eve's attention, but the one in front of her did.

_"Code: Ultimate."_

While we were talking, I analyzed her using the Dynamo that was here the whole time. Like I said before, Eve is collecting new data, which means she analyzed me as well. Both of us have each other's newest information now. The good part is Eve can't break this one Dynamo. Ever since she put a tracker in this Dynamo to track me, I kept the other five safe to make sure she can't put any other tracker, so this is the only way she can track me. Inside this Dynamo is information about Eve, but I remember everything already, so I don't really need it. Why I didn't break my own Dynamo? Because Eve's tracker lets me know her location when she tries to find me. By leaving it here, we won't know each other's location. For now.

Anyway, I read what I can from the newest data. "See you later, Eve," I say as I wave my hand. I open a portal with the Dynamo, go through it, and close it in an instant.

I arrive in the underground passageway. Obviously I can't appear in front of everyone when I left my Dynamos in purpose. I go in to see Rena's natural face. "You left your Dynamos! Don't make me worried!" she scolds me in an instant. Like before, I just nod at everything she's saying.

Elesis laughs and pats Rena's back. "Don't worry about it, Rena! Look, he's fine!" she shouts and hugs me tightly. "Okay, let's do the request like usual! Add, go back to your desk!"

We go back to our job like nothing happened (except Chung who is obviously not in the condition to fight). I see all the new e-mails when I was gone. I can't find anything suits for me, so I rest my head on the desk and close my eyes to wait for new e-mails. This is getting comfortable…


	5. - Elesis

It's been weeks since that bait e-mail. I'm glad that my friends took the bait and risked their lives to gain information, but I don't want them to do it ever again. It's dangerous with the fact that our useful Add is actually very useless in battle. Chung almost got killed too. They made me panicked and stressed!

Today is the day I was waiting for! Aisha's concert along with exclusive drama CD sales! I bought two tickets to bring Rena with me, but guess what, Add sent her on a mission.

And I told him not to give Rena any mission for today! "Add, what's the deal?!" I slam the table and startle him from coding. "We had an agreement! You can just send Chung!"

Add opens another monitor from his Dynamo. "Chung is still recovering from gunshot. He can't do this mission because it needs him to chase, so I send him to somewhere else under my command," he says as he shows the e-mail. I can't believe what I'm reading right now (and I can't believe Chung is following Add's command).

_"From: dimension_w1tch@elrios.com_

_Subject: HELP!_

_Ele, is it really you?_

_can you send one of your assassin to Aisha's concert today?_

_it's Allegro_

_just watch over him, you don't have to kill_

_you can search the person on latest gossip about Aisha and Allegro_

_it's not fake! IT'S TRUE!"_

There's only one person with this e-mail and called me "Ele"! No doubt about it! This is actually Aisha! "How did she know I'm here?" I ask.

"I thought you love diving to internet," Add replies as he gets another Dynamo for more monitors. He shows a website called ElRumor. Wait...

"Isn't this the website you made back then and became popular in a few days?" I ask him. "So you didn't know several people have been missing after this rumor?" Add asks back. Sigh... Anyway, let's see the highlighted rumor.

_"Red Haired Knight is the Master of Elsa Workshop"_

WHAT?!

I instantly tap the news to open the link.

_"Elesis is gone along with the announcement of Elsa Workshop in Altera. Coincidence?"_

_"its probably just a coincidence lol"_

_"then where's she now? does anyone even know what she's doing?"_

_"elsa and elesis sounds close tho"_

_"i heard the velder knights dont get any explanation from her"_

_"i work there. she keeps saying that she's busy!"_

_"velder knights got they're armys they're don't need her lololol"_

_"*their"_

And the rest of the comments are something similar. I know that I'm obviously gone all of a sudden, but I can't be the only one that gone! Why me?!

Add gives me a gossip article on Elrine. "That means you need to read this."

I hate reading! Okay, let's see...

_"Aisha's Death Threat"_

I laugh and wave one my hand in front of the article. "I read every article about Aisha! I don't need to read this one!"

"You seem proud," Add comments as he goes back to work.

Hey, he can't just go back to work and waste my VVIP ticket! "Add, you're coming to the concert with me! I won't waste this ticket!" I shout at him. Thankfully he doesn't care.

About the death threat... Allegro is one of those creeps. He often created gossip in the internet, whether about he's sleeping with Aisha or being her boyfriend. A few days ago, he proposed to Aisha on a cafe. Obviously Aisha rejected him in a nice way, but that guy got really hurt. He said that next concert will be her last concert.

Wait...

I poke Add's cheek. "Add, what makes you think he's actually doing it? It's probably just one of those stupid words."

Add shows another e-mail.

_"From: luvaisha@elrios.com_

_Subject: kill_

_kill aisha on today's concert"_

"I don't think he only ask us, so someone else should get the same assassination request," Add explains.

Ah... Wait, does that mean... "Add, where did you send Chung?"

"Aisha's place. He should be able to defend her."

Okay... I don't understand his logic. How does defending easier than chasing someone? In the end, we're all going to the concert. I was planning to have a normal peaceful life in the concert!

* * *

When the time comes, I drag Add with me. I wear silver haired wig and pink contact eyes to disguise myself from being Red Haired Knight—and I give Add a sunglasses while he gives me an earpiece. We can't have that black sclera showing around in the middle of normal people. Sadly the guard is already an issue.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in the evening, kid?" the guard asks with a smile. Should I lie and tell him that Add is blind?

"I got in a fight yesterday. My right eye is swollen," Add lies. Yes, nice job!

We enter the concert. It looks normal so far, but I don't think Add will enjoy the concert. Especially when he literally scans the place with his Dynamos right now as if it's not a safe place. Well, considering what we got on the e-mail, it's not.

_"I found Allegro. He's far away from you guys, so you should be fine."_

Ah, it's Rena! I would like to reply to her, but we're in the crowd. I don't want to act suspicious, especially after that gossip. But, I don't care! My four glow sticks are ready (yes, I take Add's glow sticks)!

"Tada~ Cutey, Beauty, Pretty, Metamorphy is here!"

Oh! That's her! In an instant, I actually forget what we're worrying about! I'm so hype for this concert! I squeal instantly when she appears!

* * *

Unexpectedly, nothing happens. It's a normal concert with hypes. The best part is the moment after the concert. VIP ticket will let you get her signature, but VVIP… will let you get her signature and exclusive drama CD! This is worth it! Although my workers might complain soon for using the money for this.

There are so many guys here. Allegro is usually here, but he's nowhere to be found right now. That drama CD might make them enjoy themselves for a few days. To be honest, I'm starting to feel like everyone is looking at us because Add is the only kid here. Ever imagine what kid would do with a drama CD? But worry not! I pick the silver haired wig to match Add's hair color, so we look like siblings!

"Please get on a line!"

It's a bit chaotic because everyone wants to be in the front, including me. But Add grabs my hand and walk the other way. "We're going last."

WHAT?! NO!

After around two hours, we're finally able to meet Aisha. Good El, I hate Add's decision. I was almost beat him to death 100 minutes ago because of the wait, but let's not talk about it. Aisha seems happy and relief that we're the last ones here. She must be tired. She signs the drama CDs and gives it to us. "Thank you for coming!" she shouts with a smile. She winks and creates a heart shape with her fingers.

Damn, she's cute. It's officially normal that girls like her too.

Before I can reply anything, Add takes off his sunglasses, startles Aisha a bit. "This is Ele. I'm her co-worker."

Aisha smiles wider after she heard the name and looks at me with sparkling eyes. She pulls our hands to her preparation room. Right after she closes the door, she hugs me tightly. It's so warm! "Ele! I didn't know you'll pay the VVIP tickets to meet me!"

She looks really happy! I can't help but smile as well and hug her tightly! "She's your hardcore fan. She doesn't want to admit it," Add says to her.

Remind me to never take Add anywhere again. I can feel my face getting hotter because of embarrassment. Why does he expose me this much?!

"You should have told me! I'll give you the VVIP tickets for free!" Aisha shouts as she jumps a bit in front of me because of excitement. I guess she really likes her job. We end up with usual conversation, but we have so many things to tell. Since she found out about me already, I tell her about the Elsa Workshop. On the other side, she tells me her life as an idol. Her story is filled with happiness, except one thing.

She feels lonely.

With her popularity and such, she's obviously not able to find friends. She's able to communicate with other popular people, but that's it. I can understand why she's so happy that we meet today. We even exchange number to contact each other later. I wish Rena was here to be with us.

Aisha kneels down to face Add. "You have an incredible magic power for a kid!"

Add doesn't change his expression. This kid is already dead like a zombie. Well, he doesn't even have anything to do in this place anyway. I wish he knew how lucky it is to be invites into an idol's preparation room! He should give more respect!

Aisha smiles as she stands up. "Ele, you read my request then?"

I turn to silence. I was trying to not mention that at all (because I completely forgot about it). I ignore her and click the button on my earpiece. And—obviously—I can't use their real name. Aisha will freak out if she knows Rena becomes an assassin. "Twilight? Fatal Phantom?"

"I'll do it later, boss. He's in a crowded place."

"Everything's fine. Not even anyone is coming this way."

What? What does Chung mean by nobody is coming here? She should be aimed by so many assassins by now!

Aisha tilts her head. I tell her about Allegro's plan to assassinate her today. She seems surprised by it. The fact that nobody comes here is weird. Where are they?

"Allegro offers a huge amount of ED. The assassins are probably killing each other to get the money," Add explains as if he knows what I'm questioning about. Is this what he meant by easier job for Chung?

"Your group seems fun."

We turn to Aisha. For some reason, she looks really jealous. She got the popularity, the fans that love her, a huge amount of money by releasing new album, and all the servants. Why would she get jealous with us who lives in underground?

"It 'seems'," I emphasize the word seems. "We're actually in a dangerous situation. It's not that fun, to be honest." I kick Add's feet a bit. He needs to help me! I can see this let-me-join-your-fun-group aura just by seeing Aisha's face.

"One of us almost died on a five minutes conversation," Add says to her. Wait, is he talking about that bait? It was his idea! I'm still upset about it!

Aisha looks scared for a moment. She's probably thinking what in the world were we talking about in five minutes. "And Elesis will enslave you," he adds.

I knock his head with my right hand (and I think I put too much power on that). Add is rubbing his head with his hands. Even though I did that, he keeps talking about his slavery. Well, I do enslave him, to be honest.

Aisha laughs at the story—indirectly laughs at Add as well. She wipes her tears from laughter. "I was planning to join you guys, but forget that. I'll keep making songs."

Thank goodness! I'm kinda happy that I enslave Add so he has bad stories to tell! While waiting for Rena to kill Allegro, Aisha opens the letters from her fans (and several haters). Some of them are good words, but the rest are either a creep message with weird stuffs like nails and dead cockroach or a love confession. While we're reading those, Add is doing whatever he wants with his Dynamos. Probably another coding session.

"What is Rena doing right now? You live near her place, right?" Aisha asks me as she opens another later.

Ahahah... let me try to give a non-obvious lie. "I rarely meet her since the workshop. Lastly she's trying new recipes."

Aisha giggles. "She really loves cooking! I miss her foods."

Yeah, back then Rena made a delicious meal even with limited ingredients. She's really good at cooking. Aisha glances at Add, then looks at me, "Where did you find him?"

She made it sound like he's a homeless child! I can't...!

Before I know it, I burst into laughter. I don't think Add hears us, but I'm so sorry for laughing like this! I keep calm and slowly stop laughing, I feel like I'm losing oxygen. I don't think I have a reason to lie about Add, so I just tell her the truth.

"That's so sad," Aisha frowns and looks at Add. He doesn't even know we're looking at him right now. "He's not a human anymore, you know that?"

...

WHATTHEFUCK?!

I grab Aisha's shoulders and stares at her like how I stare at my low health in a game. I need her to explain what she meant by that! "I told you years ago, Ele. I can feel anything with magical power," Aisha smiles sadly. "I can't feel a life within him. He fused himself with something to keep himself alive. Imagine a fragile glass that will break anytime soon—that's him."

I know there's a part of him that looks non-human, like his left shoulder. Are you saying that he was about to vanish, but he prevented it? How?

Come to think of it, Add never told us anything about himself. Except the overworked part.

"Oh, come on," Aisha pats my back and smiles. "You don't know anything about him? You should ask. He's your co-worker, no?"

I sigh and look at Aisha. I feel like a selfish person right now. I don't even know anything about Chung, even though we play games together a lot. I won't know anything about Rena and Aisha if they didn't tell me. Most importantly, about the person I trusted the most...

...Do I even know who Ain really is?

"You should ask! It won't hurt," Aisha gives a wider smile. I can't help but smile as well and thank her for the advice.

"Boss, I did the job."

Ah, that's Rena's voice! Aisha will be fine now, but Chung can't go anywhere yet until the news about Allegro's death spread.

"Add, let's go home," I poke Add's cheek. Like always, he's startled when I disturb his coding moment. I feel bad, though. While waiting for Add to save all his progress, I look at the letter Aisha is reading.

...

Hold up. I see something on the letter on her right—a familiar teal heart-shaped letter. I point the letter. "Aisha, can I see that?"

Aisha looks confused, but she takes the letter and gives it to me.

_"I love your songs!_

_I'll be waiting for next album!_

_-Elsword"_

I think Aisha realizes I'm freezing in my spot right now. I don't know what to do. My mind is blank all of a sudden, I don't even know how to react to this. What should I say to her? Should I go and pretend like that's the best thing I've ever read and it made me really shocked? I...

"Elesis has a little brother," Add says to Aisha. He's saying all the stuffs I should have said to her. Back then, when we formed a group, I didn't want anyone to bother with my own problem, so I kept it to myself.

Aisha hugs me immediately after the story. "Sorry, I didn't know. I can't remember all the faces. Some letters were sent without meeting me in person. I'll see if I'm able to meet him again."

No, no! "Aisha, forget it," I reply to her with low voice. I just realize how weak I am right now.

Add pokes Aisha to get her attention. "Don't get involved. If you accidentally do, just run."

Aisha giggles and breaks the hug. "I might be known as an idol, but I'm still a great magician! Don't worry, you'll see what I can do!" she shouts with a smile and pats my head.

Add puts on his sunglasses. His devices are floating to hide themselves under his hoodie. "Are we going?"

I slap my own cheeks slightly. Stop sulking, Elesis! "See you soon, Aisha! I might invite you to mobile games I'm playing with my friend!" I smile at her as I grab Add's hand and walk toward the door. She smiles back and waves her hand. Before I open the door, I remember I have something to tell her. "You don't need to worry. My assassin will keep you safe until everything's fine."

* * *

We're back to the base. I quickly lie down in the sofa and look at the ceiling. I feel so tired. Rena is worried with my condition, even though I haven't said anything yet.

"We met Aisha—"

Rena cuts his words with her squeal. She pats my arms several times. "You're so lucky! I wish I was there too! What were you guys doing?"

I keep staring at the ceiling, so Add is telling her for me. Everything was fun until I saw that heart-shaped teal letter. That's definitely my brother.

"We won't involve Aisha, right?" Rena asks with worried tone. Add turns to silence, I can hear him walking away from us (he doesn't even bother to answer the question with random guesses).

I sigh and look at Rena. "Rena, you know her. WE know her. She will show off her magical power..."

"...She will get involved in no time."


	6. - Chung

This is the most relaxing task I've ever had. Add believes there are more than one assassin for the same target. I simply believe in him and I end up playing games for twelve hours already. I can hear someone, but there's always someone else interrupts them. Then they engage into a fight. I can't play rhythm games or any game that needs sound, but it's alright. I have other games to keep me company.

This is why you shouldn't hire so many assassins. Allegro is an example of evolution of baboon.

Oh, I get a message on my game.

_"Wth u play poker for 6 hrs alrdy"_

That's Elesis! I feel a bit lonely, so I'm glad she texted me. I type my message to reply.

_"I boosted my rank to top 100!"_

_"NOT LIKE THIS BRO"_

She might be right. Playing poker for six hours straight is questionable. I should switch to something else. When I look at my games list, I can hear a voice from my earpiece.

"People are starting to talk about Allegro. You'll be done soon. I'll send Rena to help you."

Add sounds like a robot with his monotone voice. Sometimes I wonder if it's safe for kids to stay awake for more than 24 hours. People can stay awake in life simulator game for a month just by drinking coffee, though.

I see a new notification on my phone—a mail from Elesis in Grind Chase, an MMORPG game. This game gives notification on almost everything, but I only turn on the mail notification. She usually contacts me from that.

_"Can u stay awake after the job? I really need to talk to u"_

She can message me until I finished my do-nothing-at-all job, but I think it's really important.

_"Depends"_

I would rather sleep if this job ended at night. Where are the assassins? No one is even close to Aisha's house. I feel tired, but I can't sleep on my job.

_Tap tap tap..._

Nevermind. Someone is actually close. I look back to see who walks casually toward me.

Welp.

"Good to see you. I'm not here to harm anyone," the Nasod girl from that bait bows down to me as a greeting.

I take out my gun and shoot. She's surprised by my reaction and looks at me in disbelief. I narrow my eyes at her. "What did you just throw at me?"

She spreads her wings and attacks me with Nasod spears. I literally run away and make a distance between us. I'm still in no condition to fight properly, so I hope I can run away as soon as possible. Something might be on that weapon after whatever she threw at me and I'm not going to parry it.

"Elesis is panicking because you didn't reply her message."

God damn, that's Add's voice. Do I even have time to explain? I press the button on my earpiece. "That Nasod is here."

Suddenly she stops attacking. She stares at me, still guard herself with her weapon and walks closer to me. "I need to talk to Add."

"You heard her," I tell Add. I'm still pressing this button, but I don't trust her at all. She could attack anytime.

...

GG. He's not helping me and ignoring her instead. "He's not answering," I point the gun at her head. "Why are you here?"

The Nasod folds up her wings and puts down her weapon. "I can tell you everything about Add, including the possibility of him betraying all of you."

"So I should believe in you?" I ask her. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would I believe in anything someone said, especially an enemy? That doesn't make any sense.

"You should. I'm trying to help you," she replies with a nod.

"After you tried to kill me back then?" I ask again. Can she go away now? She's wasting my time.

Oh...

"You're buying time? Because my comrade already arrived at Aisha's place," I say to her out of the blue. Judging by her surprised reaction, I think I'm right. Rena is there already, so it's going to be fine.

The Nasod gives a long sigh. She doesn't seem like she wants to fight. "Whatever you said. I know everything about him, including what he can do right now. Add is working with us through requests we sent, even at this moment."

"I don't believe that," I reply as I walk away. Even if it's true, I don't think Elesis care about it (because Add definitely doesn't care about this). Although Rena might be worried.

Luckily that Nasod doesn't chase me, so I quickly come back to my spot to watch over Aisha. Everything seems fine, even Rena is done with her job. She walks toward me with a pale skin. "Chung, is it true that Add works for them?" she asks with trembling voice.

Ah, well played. Because Add sent her here, they found out that she's one of us.

…It doesn't sound like a coincidence. Are they plotting this? Neat.

"No, they're just trying to confuse us. Why do you trust enemies anyway?" I ask her back.

Rena looks really sad and scared at the same time. She looks down and bites her thumb. "Add sent me because of a request. They wanted me to come here."

Let's not waste any more time, there's only one way find out about our enemy's words. I need Rena to believe that everything they said was bullsh-t. I can just ask him. "Add, are you working for them?"

Rena grabs my shoulders in an instant. "You can't ask that!" she shouts. Even her hands are trembling.

"Yes, I am. I sent Rena because of the request sent by Elsword with different e-mail. Sorry for not telling you. Are you safe?"

Wow, amazing. For someone who wants to tell lies, they sure are working hard for this.

Unexpectedly, Rena uses her earpiece. "Add, you're not lying, right?"

Did she actually believe the enemy?! It's more logical if Rena is the traitor now!

"No, I'm not. Do you need proof?"

"No, we don't need it," I answer Add. She needs to stop doubting her own team.

When we get home, Rena throws a lot of questions to him. Elesis is obviously confused with all this, so I explain to her what happened during our job. She just sighs before she grabs my hand to her room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask as I lean my back on the wall. I'm not planning to sit. My mind is already telling me to sleep.

"About you," Elesis stares at me in the eyes. Is she going to fire me or something? Maybe I did something bad with the job. "Tell me anything about yourself! Is there anything you can share to me?" she asks with a smile.

...My brain is not responding. "But why?" I ask her back. This is completely irrelevant to anything.

"I'm the leader here, but I know nothing about my comrades," she says with a low voice. She looks really down, her smile is gone in an instant. "Aisha told me something I didn't know about Add last night—something that I should've known, obviously because I know him longer than Aisha. Now I decided to know more about everyone, including you."

That's weird. Does it really matter? All I need to know is whether they're friends or enemies. "You don't have to tell me. I'm not forcing you, Chung," Elesis pats my head. It's... not like I don't want to.

"I would tell you if I knew, but I forgot who I really am," I reply to her. I don't have amnesia or something similar. I know my name, I know where I'm from, I know who my family is, but... I'm trying to forget all of that by playing a lot of games. I don't want to remember my past. Most importantly, I don't want to remember my real duty from my family bloodline.

Elesis hugs me and pats my back. "It's okay! We like the way you are right now!"

Hug? Why do I feel like I miss a hug?

Before I can answer it, everything turns black.

* * *

I can hear kids' laughter around me. They keep laughing and calling my name.

"Did your parents do misspell your name from Princess to Prince?"

"Ever heard of world's most useless human?"

"How can a boy be so weak? Prince is definitely a girl!"

Shut up...

"Helputt's son is so bad! Oops, I mean daughter!"

"It must be sad to be his parents. They wasted nine months to get a disgrace to the family!"

"You should get a severe illness and die already!"

Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP!

JUST SHUT UP!!!

"Chung, get some rest."

Suddenly all the voices are gone. I'm in a bedroom—my bedroom at Hamel. I don't have toys like the other kids. All I have is a bunch of medicines that I need to drink later, along with vitamins to support my weak body every day. I feel cold, even when I cover myself with the blanket.

"Dad, mom, I'm sorry," I apologize for who knows how many times I already did that. I have an important role as the son of Seiker, yet I have nothing to be—at least—normal like the other kids. I only live to be a weak person with illnesses almost every week. I spend most of my times in the bed rather than training to be stronger. Training to be more normal, to be exact.

"It's fine, dear. We love you," mom hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"You don't have to apologize. You're a strong kid," dad hugs me as well and pats my head. Strong kid? That's a lie. They'll throw me away if it's legal. These lies are making me upset. I don't know if my head becomes hot because of fever or my anger.

Everything turns black. Unlike the peaceful silent I just experienced, I can hear a woman's yell this time. I open my eyes to see... my mom. She's kind, but it's anger and hatred behind her smile. She just snaps this time and throws whatever stuff near her at me.

"For El's sake! Why are you so weak?! Stop embarrassing me!"

I know my parents are disappointed in me, but I'm not mentally prepared to hear those words coming out from their mouth. I will never be prepared for that! I feel like I got a heart attack, but sadly that is not happening. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm trying to be useful," I apologize. I'm trying to be stronger, but it's pointless. I don't think I'll be able to get strong. I'll stay as weakling forever.

"If you want to be useful, just sell your body already! Get your own money for your medicines!"

N-No! I don't want to remember those words! It hurts more than all the bullying I got! I don't want that to keep repeating in my head! Go away, I don't like it!

"C-Chung, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry!"

JUST LET ME FORGET IT ALREADY!

Everything goes black once again. When I wake up, I'm seeing a monitor with a text in front of me.

_"Kill Helputt Seiker"_

"Your father, right?" Add asks with his blank stare. "I don't care about the result. I'll give this task to you. Decide it yourself."

I don't decide anything. I simply get my guns and go to the Hamel. This city was supposed to be a beautiful town, but since my father got corrupted, everything was ruined. This town lost its peacefulness.

I have my guardian stone, the Seiker's family tradition that is passed through generation. It's a stone that gives the holder a full white armor.

"My son! You have become a strong warrior!"

Warrior? That's not my thing. I was born as a weak person, so why would I be a warrior and go to the front line? After I got my guardian stone, I realized this thing is the dumbest thing that ever existed. I won't let this thing forces me to become a guardian.

Dad was always proud of me, obviously because I'm the only child they have. I take out my Destroyer—which is my cannon—and kill my father with it, since he loves it that much. The darkness is gone from his body at the last moment before he died. He keeps asking what I'm doing, so I answer him.

"To end this stupid lineage. Helputt is gone and his son is nowhere to be seen. No one will get bullied without this guardian stone existence. Everyone can just accept the fact that they're weak—that they are not able to be a fighter."

"Goodbye, dad."

* * *

I open my eyes for real this time. That wasn't a nice dream. I usually forget what I dreamt in an instant, but this time I remember everything. Why did I need to dream about my past? And how long did I sleep? And this water near my eyes… am I crying?

I get up and I feel dizzy all of a sudden. I feel like the world is spinning in high speed. I always hate when this happens…

"Sorry to make you stay awake for 30 hours. Are you still feeling sick? You slept for 17 hours."

My vision is still blurry, but I can see the kid beside me. He uses three Dynamos as a chair and the other two for work. He doesn't get any coding job this time. Okay, so I got sick from staying awake more than a day?

"You got fever, but Elesis and Rena took care of you. They're asleep now, so you're stuck with me," Add moves away his two Dynamos in front of him and stands up. "I'll get the food for you."

I can only look at my own hands at the moment until my vision clears. After all the training I did more than anyone else, I'm still weak. I can't change that fact no matter how much I tried. A weak body will always stay as a weak body. Even now, I'm still disappointing people around me.

Add comes back with a porridge and a glass of water. He puts it on the table beside my bed. I'm sure Rena cooked that just for me. She could cook something else if I wasn't sick. "Sorry for the trouble," I apologize. I guess I'll keep apologizing for the rest of my life.

"Apology declined."

Bruh.

Add sits back and opens the e-mail with his Dynamo. "The job can't be done if you didn't push yourself. Look," Add scrolls down the monitor to open a specific e-mail.

_"From: dimension_w1tch@elrios.com_

_Subject: TYVM!_

_note: please give this to whoever you sent to guard me_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR PROTECTING ME!_

_I don't know how many troubles you encountered, but I know you were here all night!_

_you were awake until the news spread, weren't you?_

_and you were still staying in here for a few hours! I can feel your presence!_

_I really appreciate your hard work!_

_if you want to, can you come here to take the assassination reward?_

_I have something for you!"_

I look away and face the wall. She's just exaggerating. The words makes me happy, though… "I don't want to meet her."

"Don't worry. I figured that out already," Add replies as he takes a small cookie jar on the floor. "She baked this for you."

I can see a small paper attached on the jar.

_"Thank you for your hard work :)"_

Ahahah…

"Do you mind if I tell her that you're happy with the gift?"

Do I look that happy? Because I am, even though I'm still dizzy! I nod to Add—and he instantly types the e-mail for her. "Someone rarely appreciate what I did, so this makes me really happy," I say to him. I tell him about my dream, which is basically my past. I only remember a bit, but should sums up everything. I tell him how much I wanted to be stronger, but I'll end up as a weak person with weak body.

I'm expecting him to not say anything about it (because I don't think he cares about anything), but I'm wrong. "You can say whatever you want about being a weakling. You can't deny the fact that you're stronger than most normal people with normal body."

I chuckle a bit. "Don't make it sound like I did something good. I'm just doing what I can."

Add narrows his eyes at me. "Chung, they sent four people to take you down in Wind Stone Ruins. If you're not that strong like you said, they would let that blonde woman take you down alone."

I laugh at the words. This is probably the first time I laugh on something that isn't a game. This is weird. When was the last time I feel happy? "Thanks a lot, Add. I know I can trust you," I smile at him. I can trust him when he trusted me to protect him that day. We didn't know each other that much—we barely talk to each other, but he still trusted me. Did I become stronger like Add said? Even though I decided to be an assassin that works from the shadow rather than a warrior in the front line?

"Does that mean I can take you on a bait again?"

I face Add immediately. He doesn't have any expression, so he really confuses me when he says something irrelevant to a job. "I've been accepting baits, but I don't know if I should let Elesis or Rena know about this. Can I trust you with this?"

"Yes, you can. Call me anytime," I answer him as I take the porridge. Now I feel hungry after all that.

"Right now?" Add opens all the e-mails he got for… maybe the last 24 hours. "Nevermind. I can wait until you get better."

Good, because he's trying to kill me if he takes me right now. "The consequence would be getting yelled by those two for two hours straight. Tell me when you're ready," he says before he goes back to his job.

It's a porridge, so I'm able to finish it in a few minutes. I open the cookie jar and eat one of it. "Hey, it's good. Do you want some?" I offer the jar to Add, but he declines it. Why do I feel like the bait is going to be fun? I never had fun in real life before. For some reason, I really can't wait to walk into a bait!


	7. - Ain

"Ainchase Ishmael, your job is to protect the girl with strong El power. Do not blend in with the humans, just watch the girl."

But I decided to rebel and play with humans. Ishmael must be really angry right now because I rarely hear her voice. She might abandoned me already, but I'm using El Stone to enhance my power instead of being obedient to Her.

I guess that's fine.

I'm kinda lost after Elesis went to her own group called Elsa Workshop six months ago. I don't really know what to do, so I walk around every day and do nothing at all. Besides helping old people passing by, I have nothing to do. I still can't find Elsword either.

I memorize Elrios' map already. I walk to the same path every day, sometimes I take a break at Velder to see how Velder Knights are doing. They're fine without Elesis now (they even removed her from the team).

Sometimes she goes back to Ruben to visit her parents, so that's fine. They don't suspect her anyway.

This time, I'm walking around Hamel. This place is nice after that possessed popular guardian's death, I can't remember his name. He got assassinated—I believe the assassin is from Elesis' group.

"Ain?"

Why, that's a familiar voice.

A blonde girl with blue eyes runs and hugs me in an instant. She's wearing a white dress and blue high heels with blue bag. She breaks the hug and looks at me. "It's me!"

Ah, right. I can't recognize Elesis with her disguise. "You seem happy. How's group?"

"Um, yeah, about that..." she looks away. She holds the bag behind her with her hands and smiles sadly at me. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

We find a place far away from the crowd. This is a perfect spot for anyone who wants to commit suicide—a cliff—and there are so many reports about people committing suicide in here. It's just sad to have this place noted for that thing. The scenery isn't that bad, just ocean and sky. "Before that, can I ask you something, Ain?"

This isn't rare, so I just nod at her. She looks happy with her sparkling eyes. "Tell me more about yourself!"

I wonder what she was smoking last night. I simply tell her about Ishmael and my assumption about Goddess is angry at me and abandon me. I wish I care, but not really.

"What if she really abandoned you?" she asks as she tilts her head.

"It's fine, I guess. I'm relying on El Stone," I answer her. She accepts my answer and moves on. After that, she tells me what's with the sudden question. Long story short, she met the idol on a concert and realized something she should've known as the leader of her group.

"Chung haven't answered my question. Add didn't even reply to it," Elesis sighs and looks down to the ocean. She feels like a bad leader now. She shakes her head and stares at me. "Can you help me?"

We go away from that cliff to the town. "My two comrades are nowhere to be seen. Add is usually on his spot, but he's gone. I waited for five hours, but he never came back. Chung is usually on his job, but I'm worried about Add."

I don't know who she was talking about, but I believe it's someone important to her. She tells me their physical appearance, but I won't find the blonde boy. His description is definitely that assassin, so I won't bother. It's not a good idea to make assassin as your enemy. I think I can find the kid since he got black sclera.

"I know you have that magical thing to come at me out of nowhere, so let's split up! Tell me if you find them, okay? Oh, Add might be creepy in some situation, but he's a good kid!" she smiles and waves her hand before she goes away. I'm alone again now. I really miss her presence, but she goes faster than Ishmael.

"Hey, you sure that's Elesis?"

"I'm sure. I know her voice. She's actually the leader of Elsa Workshop."

Oh, look what we have here.

I walk to the two men who were talking about Elesis. "Sir, can you help me? I'm lost."

As I expected, they pretend like they didn't see us talking before. "Where do you need to go?"

"Alchemist. I heard they're able to make food with alchemy," I answer them. "Can you escort me there?"

"Yeah, sure! It's close!"

Good.

I follow them and pretend I don't know the road. But there's one way that you need to pass—a really quiet road. When we reach the road, I summon my pendulum and smash their heads. To make sure they're dead, I stab them with sword created by Creation Magic. Deleting evidence is a piece of cake, so I make them vanish into thin air like what I did to make Elesis' secret base.

Now that they're dead, they won't be able to tell anyone what they saw. I know everyone suspect Elesis already, but this will keep her safe for quite some time. I should've felt guilty, but I didn't. I wonder if I'm actually able to be like humans—or they're just that heartless to begin with. Anyway, I need to find a white haired kid with black sclera on his left eye. I'm not planning to find the blonde boy like I said before.

I wonder why I can't find Elsword at all. He has strong El power, but weaker than Elesis. I realized he was missing when I didn't feel his El power anymore.

If I can't find this kid—or that assassin by accident—I think I'm bad at searching. Let's be honest, if I can't even recognize Elesis in her disguise, I will not be able to find Elsword if he's hiding himself. What if I met him already, but I didn't know?

Well, that sucks.

I spend most of my time searching for three people. This is kind of frustrating, I wish it would end already. Elesis is still moving around, which means she's still searching for them.

I'm still at Hamel. This town is big enough for someone to do whatever they want, including what I just did before.

_Bang!_

That gunshot just makes everyone run away in panic. What kind of mortal did that in a peaceful moment? I might found what I need, so I walk toward the gunshot sound.

I keep walking until I found the kid that fits Elesis' description. She should've mentioned "dead inside" so I don't need to look at every happy kid. "Elesis is searching for you," I say to him.

I manage to catch his attention. He narrows his eyes at me. "Can you run away now? They might chase you."

What? I'm not going to run after I spent hours looking for a kid! Why would anybody chase me anyway?

_Crack!_

Oh? Now what? A cracked space? Everything around me stops moving except me and the kid. "I don't have time to explain. Can you run away now?" he asks without any expression and monotone voice.

Eh, this sounds more interesting than I thought. "Can we meet at 8 PM in Silent Night Shelter? You can explain everything," I say as I hold my pendulum. Even though he's Elesis' comrade, I can't trust him easily.

The kid looks at his right wrist and nods slightly. Without any other chit-chat, I literally run away from that place. I can go to Elesis' spot in an instant. "Elesis, I found the kid. He's near the Blacksmith," I pat her shoulder before I go away to another world—which is my world. I don't know why I'm following that kid's order, but he seems serious about it. Otherwise he wouldn't stop the time just to let me escape.

I arrive at the place 30 minutes early. It's not nice to be late, especially when I'm the one who made the appointment. When I turn around, the kid is already in this place, sitting on whatever device he's using. He doesn't seem surprised. I'm not sure if he has feelings. No more wasting time! I instantly ask about everything I need to know. Hopefully this will be an interesting stuff.

"I was accepting a bait request. I think our enemy isn't after Elesis' life, but whatever in her possession," he narrows his eyes at me. "What are you?"

Ah... I thought he would be every day kid with their toys. It's a different matter when he realizes I'm not human. For safety, I take out my pendulum. "Name's Ain, an angel sent by Ishmael to protect Elesis and her strong El power."

He seems confused with what I said. I believe Elesis never tell anything about me to anybody, including her own comrades. "If it's true, I suggest you to hide your weapon. Elesis will freak out if you're dead."

Good God. He's not alone? That's a smart move from a kid. "Maybe not now," I reply with a smile. I still can't trust this suspicious looking kid. But I'm also excited with what's going to happen!

"I have a question," the kid stares at my eyes. "How do you protect Elesis from outside the group?"

Ah, that's easy. I simply tell him that I kill anybody who's talking about Elesis being the leader of the group—which is true. That's why I don't want the rumor to spread, but lately is spreading really fast. Is it spreading in internet?

"No wonder. People are missing since the rumor was posted on ElRumor," he responded. Really? How did it go to the internet?

"Does Elesis possess something really special?" he asks again. I shake my head as an answer. As far as I know, Elesis doesn't have anything special like gems or huge amount of money. All she has is her decorated weapon, which is not that useful in normal people's hand. At least, no one will kill her for a decorated sword.

He tilts his head. "Where would you go if Elesis died?"

That's a scary question. It's been a while since I feel uneasy like this. "Either go back to my world or disappear and erase everyone's memory about me. There are nobody with strong El power besides her," I shrug. Talking about death is pointless. Even I don't know what will happen to me.

"Say, if I put Dark El into you, would you able to detect Dark El power?"

...Elesis was right when she said this kid is somewhat creepy. "Don't mind that if I asked something wrong. I'm just assuming Elsword had a strong El power, but he got corrupted by Dark El. You would have found him already if he had it."

I want to deny that possibility, but I can't. Even if it's true, what kind of person sneaking into bathroom to manipulate someone? And why am I being asked when I'm supposed to be the one asking for anything? I need to stop him and his random thoughts. "My turn to ask. What are you?"

I don't think I'm imagining his slight change of expression after my question. I didn't mean to offend him, but he doesn't look human to me. Especially with that glowing body on his shoulder that he tried to cover with his robe. And… that robe is too big for him. "Will an "Almost Dead Body" answer your question?" he stares at me.

Okay, I guess. I give a nod and he might be satisfied with it. So far, I know that Elesis is friends with an elf, an idol, an assassin, and an abnormal kid. She needs someone normal.

I kneel down to face the kid. He's too short, I'm sorry. "Care to tell me what enemy you're facing?"

"A group with Elsword inside it."

I blink my eyes several times. I don't misheard it, do I? He clearly said Elsword inside a group as enemies. All the questions in my head is gone in an instant. I'm completely braindead now.

He tilts his head. Maybe he realizes that I'm shocked with this—or whatever this feeling is. I'm not even sure myself. "Tell me something. How close are you to Elsword?" he asks.

I wish I could joke about the distance, but I couldn't. What is he getting at? I can say I'm really close with him because I was with him all the time. Elesis spent her time training all day, so I spent my time with him. He was a good and cheerful kid, so how did he end up in a group like this?

"You're hiding something, aren't you? You know something about Elsword."

…Damn.

Well, I was talking about it all day. I never tell Elesis, but should I tell him? I just met him, so can I trust him with it? I'll be honest, I don't think I can solve it myself. "Elsword got high El power when he was little, but it was gone all of a sudden when he disappeared. I thought he died, but you said Elsword is one of your enemies. I should be able to detect his El power, but I can't."

He looks away for a moment, maybe thinking about something I said. A dark purple crystal appears from his left hand. "Would you like to try Dark El? You might be able to find him if he consumed it. This should make things easier for Elesis."

I stare at the crystal. By consuming Dark El, I will filled with it. I won't be able to feel Elesis' presence anymore, but I might be able to find Elsword. But that's assuming he's consumed by Dark El! If it's wrong, I'll bring trouble to myself and, especially, Elesis. What will she feel if she knows I'm gone? Not technically gone, but I'll be a different person. That would be scarier than death.

I smile at the kid. "No, thank you. I'll keep searching for him in a usual way."

The crystal disappears like a broken glass. She looks at me, probably wondering why I decline that chance. "Good to hear. I was about to kill you if you accept. It's just a normal crystal anyway."

Goddess Ishmael, I know I said a bad thing about you, but please listen to me. This sinful child in front of me has an evil mind with innocence feeling. Don't let him go to the wrong way. Please forgive him and his intention of killing people with fake devilish thing in the name of Mut, Rein, and Wille. Amen.

"You'll be fine. I prayed for you," I say to him. He tilts his head again, maybe as sign of confusion.

"Do you want to meet Fatal Phantom?" he asks.

Please let this child have a normal life with normal friends!

"No, thank you," I keep my smile to him to make sure Ishmael heard my prayer. I need to keep smiling to give happiness to this kid!

He presses something on his ear. "It's fine, you don't need to come. He's afraid of you."

"Please don't tell him directly about it," I respond before I sigh. I know I'm afraid of this assassin, but is it written all over my face? At least I know they're not suspicious.

"I don't know why you're hiding that from Elesis, but I won't tell her," the kid says as he stands up and walks away. Time to go back to my world. Everything's fine!

For now.


	8. - Rena

Do you know the mixed feelings between confusion and happiness? I don't think I know what's happening, but somehow we're getting closer to the truth about Elsword. At the same time, maybe not.

First of all, I don't know when Add and Chung became close friends. After the Aisha's concert, Chung got sick and we left him in Add's care at night. The next morning, I see the usual quiet Chung with his killing intent talking to Add with smile on his face. I'm happy that he's showing his expressions a lot, but what happened between those two?

Most importantly, we always caught them doing a dangerous request together. They either come back safely by foot (minus Chung's minor injuries) or teleport from nowhere to the base. Add is always safe, but Chung is dying, probably once a week. What are they doing out there? They always make me worried!

Elesis looks really happy today. She said she met her old friend. Good thing her old friend didn't ask anything about her disguise. Anyway...

This is my first time eating with Elesis after a long time. Both of us are worried over the same thing. "Where the hell are they?!" Elesis slams the dining table. They didn't even say anything to us! They already went out this morning and got scolded by Elesis, but really? They went out again after that? I will never be able to sleep peacefully!

I open my phone to see newest rumor. This website Add made is really popular lately.

_"Secret Group Revealed: Devi's Secret Shop"_

Ah, looks interesting. ElRumor is my distraction from my thoughts. Hopefully it doesn't give me more things to worry about.

_"what r they sellin"_

_"Cookies"_

_"lololol cookies"_

_"I meant it bro. It's on supermarket!"_

_"WTF HE'S RIGHT"_

There's a photo of cookie jar in the comment section. That looks delicious, though. I wonder if it's safe to try one.

I can hear footsteps. Are they back already? I leave my phone and look at the living room to check. I need to know who they are right now!

"Guys! You had me worried!" I hug Add and Chung with my hands. They're like kids that play somewhere far, get lost, but manage to come back.

"I told you we'll be fine," Chung hugs me back. Add doesn't do anything—he's just here getting hugged.

Elesis runs toward us. Maybe she doesn't want to miss the group hug. "Rena, sorry I took a peek at your phone, but what is this?!" she showed me a comment on the screen.

_"ITS GOOD AND CHEAP"_

...What? My confusion must be shown on my face, because Elesis realizes it. "Whoops, wrong comment," she scrolls up a bit and shows me the phone again.

_"They sell this in the street too!"_

Below the comment is a picture of a short haired blonde woman. Wait... she looks really familiar.

Too familiar!

"That's the woman who attacked me!" I break the hug, grab the phone and stare it. It's her! I'm definitely sure!

Chung looks at my phone and Add doesn't give a single care about this. Good El... he needs to care about something for once! "Oh, Aisha gave me the same cookies. It's delicious," Chung comments.

We instantly look at him. Even Add cares this time. "I don't think it's bad. It tastes like normal cookies," Chung continues as he looks at us.

I grab his shoulder. "If you don't feel well, just talk to anyone."

Chung seems annoyed with my every day worried thoughts, but he gives a nod. At least I know he'll tell us if something's wrong. I'm worried, okay? I can't help it! I sigh and keep scrolling down the comment to see something else.

_"kids love it, you know. he gave it for free to my students"_

There's a picture of a red long haired boy with red eyes eating cookies with the school kids. They look really happy in the picture.

...

I look at Elesis, then look at the picture on my phone again. No, it can't be!

"What's wrong?" Elesis takes a look at my phone. As I expected, she instantly takes away my phone and stares at the picture. She looks really pale, her body is trembling in fear.

"If the cookies were exactly the same like Aisha's, she might be part of that group. That fan letter might be intentional as well, just saying," Add says to us.

This kid! "Add, can you read the situation?!" I yell at him. He can't say all those things right now!

"Rena, it's fine. He might be right," Elesis says with a low voice as she sits on the sofa. This whole stuff takes all her energy in an instant.

Everything is really weird lately! Ever since we got that bait request, it felt like they're toying us! Do they already know what we're doing and simply luring us out? We're having progress thanks to the rumor as well. Aisha known us from the rumor, then...

...isn't this plotted?

"Add, you didn't make the website for them on purpose, did you?" I ask him. Thanks to that blonde woman, now I have trust issues with Add. Is he really on our side? I should trust him, but my heart can't do it!

"I didn't. I don't know everybody in Elrios and their location, Rena," he answers me before he goes back to his desk.

Chung sighs and turns around. "So you believe the enemy more than your comrade?" he asks before he goes to his room.

"I-I didn't mean that—!" I try to explain, but he doesn't want to listen to me. I'm just... making sure. What am I doing, though?! I'm breaking the bond I made with them for months!

I look at Elesis and sit beside her. She might be afraid of what she saw, so I pat her back to calm her down. Even when I have all these worries, I need to take care of people around me, because I have to! We know Elsword is on the enemy side, but I think she refuses to believe it. She needs to accept the truth now.

"I'm sorry. I'm shocked," she apologizes with a low voice. I hug her and she hugs me back. Even I was shocked with what I saw. I can't imagine what Elesis' feels right now.

She stands up and walks toward Add. "I'm not in the mood, but don't do anything stupid, okay? I can't get more stressed than this," she pats his head. Add nods without looking away from his monitor.

What should I do now? Should I sleep like nothing happened? Should I act like I've never seen Elsword on the internet? Should I act like Chung has never eaten the cookies?

I walk toward Add. "Hey, what kind of request you're doing? You need sleep, you know."

"Nothing."

Nothing? Don't make me get suspicious! I want to trust him, but why is it so hard?! "Can I see? You seem doing something right now," I say as I look at the monitor he's looking at.

"Oh, this is Elcoin. I put it on ElRumor, so every time someone clicks something on the website, we get a bit of money. See?" He points a monitor on his left. The number keeps increasing, which means we're getting more money by literally doing nothing at all and letting the rumors spread.

Why am I not surprised by this?

"Then you should sleep. You sleep once per two or three days!" I pick him up easily with my hands. His Dynamos follow him immediately. He's looking at his right wrist. "The white part is spreading more," I comment on it. I don't know what that white thing is, but his body might turned into it in no time.

He pulls my braided hair slightly. "Rena, put me down. I already slept yesterday."

"No. Sleep now," I open the door to his room and put him on the bed. "Good night," I smile at him and turn off the light.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and go to the kitchen. I don't feel like I had a rest, but I actually had. This morning is really weird. Usually Add is already on his desk and Elesis is disturbing him with her happiness. I don't know about Chung. He has different things to do in the morning. Why is it so quiet today? Is it because last night?

I can't worry that much! I need to make breakfast for everyone. I need to heat the water first for warm tea in the morning. I pick the kettle and heat it on the stove. Let's make a simple breakfast like sandwich. I get the tomato and lettuce from the fridge. The cutting board and the knife is beside the dishwasher. I always put it there because it's used a lot. I can't get worried in the morning! They're obviously still asleep!

"Rena—"

I throw the knife to the voice by reflex. A-Ah, my bad! No! "I can see how much you hate me," Add comments as he pulls the knife on the wall and stares at the blood on it.

"I-I'm really sorry!" I run toward him and kneel down to face him. I cut his cheek by accident! I quickly get the medicine from the medical kit and treat the injury. What am I doing?! I'm so upset at myself! "I was thinking about something! Please forgive me!"

"Is it that bad?" he asks as he moves his fingers to touch the injury, but I hold his hand down. Sigh… Why do I worry over everything? I just hurt my friend over something pointless.

After I treat the injury, I get a glass and chocolate powder. I'm not sure, but he looks a bit different when I give him a hot chocolate on the first day he worked. He looked sad and happy at the same time. I remember when he cried after I asked about his parents. He still got a bit of emotion back then. Where did it go?

I get another knife and cut the tomato to wait for the water. "Add, I'm really sorry for doubting you last night. I didn't mean to suspect you."

"It's fine. You worry over everything anyway," he replies.

* * *

As usual, we're the only ones on the dining table. Chung was practicing outside this early morning and Elesis was dozing off. Sigh… I worried over nothing again. This is Add's second hot chocolate. I guess he really likes it. This might be the first time we're not talking in the table. I don't know what to talk about. My mind is filled with my own thoughts.

"I have a job for you," Add looks at my eyes, "Are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I can do it," I nod at him. I can't keep worrying!

Sadly, he makes me worried with the job. My target is Ariel, the Event Organizer from COBO Service. If she's gone, COBO Service will be over. "Can you send Chung for once?" I ask him. Why do I have to assassinate important people from COBO?

"I can't. Chung is still recovering. Ariel has so many guards," he answers.

Right… Obviously they guard their last important person. "How long is his recovery? It's been two months."

"According to what I read, it's around three to six months. Maybe one more month," he shrugs.

That's a really long time! "Do you know the specific time? He'll be in trouble with that, you know?"

Add narrows his eyes at me. "Rena, I'm not a doctor."

Oh… yes, of course. I can't ask him about everything. "Then stop doing dangerous stuffs," I mutter as I look at the files about Ariel before I go to assassinate her in the day. This might be hard, but night would be harder. Who knows what she has in her house?

Time to go to Elder where the main building of COBO Service is. At least no pervert this time in the train. I can wait peacefully and look out of the door. Unfortunately, I can't really see anything with this guy in front of me. Sigh… what do I expect?

Hm… Wait. This Nasod arm again!

"Raven?"

I'm right! It's him again! I think he remembers my face. "Lina?"

It's been so long. He obviously don't remember my name, but that's close. "It's Rena," I smile at him. He apologizes immediately, even though it's fine. "You're not lost again, right?"

He gives a small laugh. "I am, actually…"

How can someone be so bad at direction? I don't understand. Where's the hard part? Just look at the map. It gives a clear direction! "I'm not in a hurry, so I can escort you if you want. Where do you need to go?" I offer help to him.

"A small place in Elder. They said it's a good place for training, but I lost them," he chuckles. "I should be there three hours ago."

THREE HOURS?! I don't know whether walking by foot is better for him or not. Get stuck in the train for three hours is kind of… lame. Really lame, especially with a map inside this train. Wait, I need to know how bad he is at direction. "Did you get to Lanox that time?"

He's smiling for some reason. Did he make it? "I didn't. I arrived at Feita. One of my subordinate found me there."

Oh El… If I were his subordinate, I would ask the commander to change team. How did he get the trust of his subordinates?

Trust, huh?

Even though he's so bad at directions, he must have his own way to gain trust. That's amazing, in a way.

_"Arriving at Hamel Town."_

"Oh, we need to change train, right?" Raven asks as he walks away.

This guy! I grab his hand and pull him back to his spot. "No, we're staying here. Elder is still far away," I answer him. Going all the way from Velder to Sander (possibly Lanox) when Elder is your destination is unreal. He literally went the opposite way!

I wonder if it's safe to ask him something. Hopefully he won't get suspicious. "Raven, can you tell me something about Elesis?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asks back.

Oh, no! I shouldn't have asked that! "Do you know about ElRumor? I read something about Elesis in there. My friend didn't know anything about her. I'm just curious," I explain to him. Curious is a bad excuse as well! I need a better plan now!

"She's scary."

Eh? Really? You call that happy girl scary?

He's laughing at my confusion. I look like I don't know Elesis at all, so I'm fine, I guess? "Back when she's still in Velder Knights, her appearance will scare everyone. She looks like any other normal girls, but she's just that strong. You don't know how many people trust her just by her appearance in battle. Some of the girls in my team wanted to be trained by her, but they didn't have the courage to do it. I usually asked her."

Are you serious? I know how strong she is when we were getting back the El stone, but is she THAT strong right now? He doesn't seem exaggerating as well! What kind of place is Velder Knights?

"You seem to like rumor, so I can give you one rumor about Elesis from Velder Knights," he looks at me. Oh no, here we go.

"They said Elesis has a guardian angel. She survives every war, even if they lose."

Guardian angel? Now this one sounds exaggerating. And… she has that many trust. Why does trust keep being a trending topic lately?

We talk about other things until we reached Elder. Raven looks really happy when we arrive at Elder, so I ask him where he needs to go. Apparently it's a place with complicated way to get there, so I obviously need to guide him there. I don't want him to appear at the train in Sander again.

"What about you, Rena? What are you doing here?" Raven asks me as he looks left and right. "I see the town!"

Good El, that's the way to go back! "This way," I grab his Nasod hand and walk the opposite way. I feel like he'll get lost anytime when I release his hand. "I come here just to escort you, so don't get lost," I lie.

"Thank you very much! You must be an independent figure in your team. I'm sure everyone trusts you."

Independent? Trust? Not this again… "Actually, I just lost my trust. I doubt my friend because of enemy's words," I smile at him. Now that I think about it, it sounds really embarrassing. I shouldn't have said that! I can feel my face getting hot now, I want to scream!

"Don't think too much about it. The enemy outsmarts you, that's it," he smiles back. He looks at the way on his right, "Should we turn? I see a quiet place there."

"No, Raven, that's a dead end," I sigh and pull his hand to make sure he's not going anywhere. He sounds so cool for a second there, but it's ruined in another second. After a few minutes, we finally arrive at the place.

"Thanks a lot for the help!" he shakes my hand. How can a captain be this easy-going? "By the way, you need a new plan. I can see your weapons hidden back there, you know?" he smiles before he goes to meet his subordinates.

HOLY EL.

NO.

He did not just see my traps and weapons that I placed on my back behind the robe. Literally on my back and covered by robe! There's no way anyone could detect it! How did he know?! Sigh… aside from the bad direction, he's actually scary himself.

Outsmarted by the enemy, huh? I don't know what Add is thinking, but I need to get my job done. I quickly go to the COBO Service main building, but I stay at another building's rooftop. There are a lot of guard there, so I might need a distraction.

"You want me to distract them?"

I take out my dagger and stab whoever on my right side. He parries it with his… gun? "Chill, it's me. Add said you might struggle going in alone, so I'm here to help from the outside."

"Chung, don't scare me like that," I hit his forehead with my finger. Seriously! "Okay, do something that will make everyone in panic. They have a good defense on the inside, so I need a crowded situation."

Chung glances at me. "You have one minute to regret your decision."

I narrow my eyes at him. People know Fatal Phantom as an assassin killing in silent. Should be fine, no? "I won't."

Unexpectedly, he brings his cannon to this place (I feel dumb for not noticing it on first glance). He shoots it to the empty place.

_Boom!_

I actually regret it, but I have no time for that. I quickly go inside the building from the back. I knock out the nearest worker and… I'm sorry, worker, but I need your clothes for disguise. No one will realize I'm an elf in this situation. I hide the worker's body in the nearest trash can (I'm sorry again, worker), wear the clothes and go to Ariel's place on the top building using emergency exit (I know the place thanks to Add's files!).

I'm not even at the top, but I can see Ariel. As I expected, Ariel is being escorted by the guards above me. I throw a smoke bomb to cover our vision. Eh, I don't need vision if I know exactly where she is. I take out my dagger and stab the right person this time.

This will be hard, but goodbye, COBO Service.

I run away and act like I'm one of the scared workers before I actually run away from that place to the base. Chung is nowhere to be seen, so I assume he's on another job right now. "Add, I'm done," I report to him.

He looks at me. "Get ready, I guess."

I tilt my head. What does he mean by that? "Our real enemy might show up in no time," he explains to me.


	9. - Add

Is my plan a good idea? No.

They already know who we are and what we have—although I don't even know what that is. Only Elesis knows because they really want to kill her. It can't be as simple as "I want her to die!" wish. They're using us to do things for them, I know that really well. It's either ignore the bait and make things go really slowly or do what they want to find out faster. At least we know Elsword is alive now.

I don't know much from a picture, but his black hair part is bothering me. It doesn't seem like a hairstyle or latest fashion (because it looks really bad). More importantly, what can he do? Not even Elesis know a thing about her own brother.

COBO Service is destroyed. People are in state of panic and the news are blaming us for what we did. I don't deny it, though. Elesis usually scolds me for this, but she doesn't comment anything this time. Great, now our enemies demoralized us all. They manage to get Elesis into bad situation, which is an advantage to them. They don't have to face our strongest member who owns the battlefield—that's what internet told me about her.

Whatever happens, Rena will be mentally down when we ruined COBO Service, so we lost half of our member already. Chung? I think he's fine. The other problem would be me because I accepted all of them. Let's consider Chung as the only fine member right now.

It's been a week after Ariel assassination. The cookies from Devi's Secret Shop are really popular among kids. As one of the kids, I should be eating them, but I decided not to.

"Hey, aren't we outnumbered?" Elesis asks as she sits on the table.

"Who knows? Maybe they only have few people like us," I shrug at the question. If we add Aisha to their group, we're outnumbered already. Well, we're already outnumbered from the very beginning. Rena and Chung are on their job, so who knows what's happening to them right now.

Elesis shakes her head and slaps her own cheek with her hands. "I've been sulking for too long!" she screams. Probably to make herself feel better. "I'm borrowing this. I need to look at something." She picks up one of my Dynamos and opens ElRumor. When she's looking at it, my unused Dynamo pops up a monitor. There's a black haired girl with orange eyes dressed in maid uniform.

_"Hello, Devi here! It's a little sad that my Secret Shop is no longer a secret. Do you like our cookies? If so, you should visit Devi Patisserie in Elder!"_

They're showing so many sweets. I would like to try those if they weren't our enemies' stuff. They sure like selling foods for some reason.

_"Meet our other maids! There are only three of us, but we're ready to serve you all!"_

Now it shows familiar faces, the demon girl and Eve. The demon girl wears accessory to cover her horns and tail, so she looks like a normal little girl now.

"Do you think they just want to sell food all along?" Elesis asks as she stares at the monitor.

Why do I have to think for her? "Who knows what's inside the food. It might be drugs or something else—or it might be a normal food. They might be able to brainwash customer, but I don't think they would do it."

Elesis startles at my answer. "You mean they're trying to affect people with food?"

"Maybe. I'm not right all the time. They might have a simple goal like making money," I reply her. Why do my comrades believe in almost everything I said?

"Hey, do you have something for me? I'm bored with no job!" she pouts at me.

"Then why don't you do this?" I open the e-mail on the Dynamo she holds.

_"From: klapaucius_

_Subject: HELP_

_Im sry if this is irrelevant to ur job but can u give me any tips?_

_I want to propose my gf"_

As I expected, Elesis doesn't look happy with it. Not because it's a dumb request, but because she never had any love life. I believe the boys are too afraid to confess that leads her to forever single title. She stares at me. "Hey, kids these days are weird and fast in experiencing romance. Tell me about you and your girlfriend."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Do I look like I have one?"

"This will be hard!" Surprisingly, she takes that really seriously. She uses her phone to text someone, probably Chung. I doubt he had a girlfriend with his bullied life. "Darn it! Chung doesn't have one either," Elesis says as she slams the table. I guess this kind of things is nice for a change of pace.

* * *

Another week passed. Nothing happened beside Devi Patisserie is getting more popular. "Do you know how weird it is that nothing happened?" Elesis asks me. The table is still her seat for the past few days. She doesn't want to do her job alone in her room, so she sits here instead of getting a chair from the kitchen.

"It is weird," I agree with her. What are they plotting? I visited the place myself and looked at it from the distance. It seems fine and nobody is complaining about it. Maybe we're overthinking their plan.

Rena walks toward us. "Add, where did you send Chung?"

I look at the clock. It's already late, almost midnight, to be exact. I sent Chung for a quick job that doesn't even involve assassination, but he's taking too long. Did he encounter something? To find out, I take Elesis' phone to see Chung's location.

…Huh.

"You got your weapon?" I ask them and look at their eyes. Without any question, Elesis quickly goes to her room to get her weapon. On the other side, Rena grabs the phone with worried look on her face.

"Did he break his phone?" she asks me. She's still here and always ready with her weapon on her back. Her skin turns pale and sweat comes out of her body.

I turn to silence for a moment. I know what she's seeing on Elesis' map… It's nothing. Literally nothing, which means Chung's phone is gone. Rena keeps asking with what's happening, even though I don't know anything. For some reason, I don't want to accept this possibility. But why? "He's either dead or something bad happened to him. Someone like him would never let his phone breaks," I answer her.

Elesis runs toward us with her armor and weapon. Rena tells her what I said, and now she's even paler. Nothing happened, right? He's just late. "Don't be sad, guys. Let's go out. We'll find Chung," Elesis says with a calm voice. Looks like she doesn't get titled "Empire Sword" for nothing.

Something pops up from my Dynamo. We instantly turn our face to the screen.

_"Breaking news! A demonic-like attack appears in Elrios!"_

Before we could discuss or watch more of it, someone opens the door.

_Bang!_

Elesis saves me from the shot. In front of us is our own friend—but he's no longer in his white armor. It's like what happened to his father, Helputt.

"Chung, come back to your senses!" Elesis shouts as she dashes toward him.

"So this is your base, Add? Seems comfy."

Queen of Nasods appear from behind Chung with her weapon ready. Wait, we can't win this fight in this small place! Chung's bullets are magically able to ricochets. We'll be dead in no time. I grab Elesis' and Rena's hand to pull them into a portal.

We fall to Velder. I don't have time to think, so I teleport all of us to wherever from the base. I can hear a girl's laughter—and it sounds familiar.

A pink haired girl appears in front of us. "How sad, Ele. I didn't think it would be THAT easy to trick you," Aisha smiles and swings her staff.

_Crack!_

I make everything around me stops. It's my fault, right? I shouldn't have accept everything. I use my Dynamo to calculate a possibility to go back to the past, but doing this it's harder when my hands are shaking. I have to go back! I don't know how much I can go, but I need to change something!

* * *

I open my eyes. Chung is on his bed, looking at the cookie jar from Aisha. Oh, good… I'm back to the correct timeline. It was that time when Chung told me about his past after Aisha's concert. He was sick and I was there to take care of him. People in the present get corrupted because of the food, right? I can't think of anything else to corrupt Chung.

He's eating a porridge like something he never eats before. After that, he opens the cookie jar. "Chung, wait," I hold his hand to keep the jar closed. "Don't eat it. I know it's a gift, but let it as it is. You trust me, right?" I ask him and looks at his eyes.

He looks confused at first, but then he smiles and closes the jar. "You're the weirdest kid I've ever met. I'll trust you, Add!" He put the cookie jar on the table and gets his vitamin.

Good enough, even though it doesn't ease my worries. I stop the time and go back to the present.

* * *

I open my eyes again. I think I did it right.

Rena walks toward Elesis and me. "Add, where did you send Chung?"

I look at the clock again. Ah, it's almost midnight. I take Elesis' phone again and check the map. "Oh, he's coming here! Maybe he's having too much fun with his games!" Elesis laughs and takes her phone back. Rena sighs in relief. She tells us how worried she is. Something like Chung might be kidnapped or attacked in the middle of his way, but we all know he's safe now.

Something pops up from my Dynamo. We instantly turn our face to the screen.

_"Breaking news! A demonic-like attack appears in Elrios!"_

_"A demon lady is leading the army! Everything is in chaos—"_

The screen turns into static. That's the demon girl, right? I lower my head and hug my own knees. So I'm only able to change my own friend? I can't change everything else?

I can hear footsteps get louder. "Sorry, I'm late. I see people turned into zombie or something, so I looked around. Not sure what's happening," Chung reports to us.

"It's my fault," I mutter.

If I didn't accept the baits, none of these will happen. If I let the good things existed, everything would be fine. They won't be able to spread anything about the cookie from the website. I should have declined that website request as well! I shouldn't have… watched the world burns…

"I'm sorry," I apologize with trembling voice. I can feel water fall from my eyes. How long since the last time I cried? I want to stop caring, but I can't! All I had was my mom's love, but she's gone. I didn't have friends or anything like teammates. I didn't even have like I have a dad, even when I had one. He saw me as a slave rather than his own son. Now they're the only ones I have! What am I doing?!

"Add, did you… change the past?" Elesis asks. She probably realizes it by seeing my body. Trying to go back to the time when I send job application through e-mail will be hard, but I don't care about that! I was going to lose the only friends I have, the only thing I care about. It's only a matter of time until they kill us all. I don't want them to die, even if I need to break my body in time and space.

"I'll go back to the past! I'll change everything!" I shout at them. I don't want to lose what I have again! I'll do anything!

I move my Dynamo and calculate the possibility to go back to the time before I enter this group, but Elesis blocks my vision by hugging me. "What do you mean you'll go?! You're staying here!" she yells at me. She's crying as well? But why?

"So that's why you insisted I can't eat the cookies," Chung says to me, "You already saw what happened, correct?"

"I need to go back much further! Elrios is in danger and Aisha is on that group!" I shout again. I don't know it will end like this!

"Add, it's fine," Elesis breaks the hug and pats my head.

What does she mean by fine?! "It's not! Please, let me go! You're the only friends I have. I don't want to let you die!"

"And you're the only Add we have, you idiot!"

I look at Elesis' face. She looks really angry and sad at the same time. "Elesis, I made a huge mistake. It's not fine!" I shout at her. Why is she stopping me?!

She smiles slightly. "You're a worker, not a god. We'll fix this huge mistake together, okay?"

Rena hugs us all. "We're here for you, Add. You're not alone."

Chung pats my head. "Thanks for saving me! I didn't expect you to care, to be honest!"

That's… rude. I don't mind, though. "I didn't know you would listen to a kid," I reply to him. He just laughs it off.

"Alright! We got all the members here!" Elesis smiles and uses my Dynamo to access internet. The demonic-like attack is being talked everywhere. "Any plans? I just want to find Elsword, but I didn't know it will be this complicated." She narrows her eyes at me and hits my forehead with her finger. "And Add! No more using time and space. I don't care if it's for teleport or something crucial. No more!"

"Can we just charge in?" Chung asks. Rena instantly slaps him slightly and yells at him for giving another worried thought. He looks really confused, though. Poor boy.

"I don't have another idea, though. Maybe charging in is the best plan," Elesis surprisingly agrees with Chung's idea. Is she planning to kill everyone that got possessed (or controlled by the demon girl. I don't know)? That would reduce Elrios' population by half—and even if we're serious about it, we can't do it with four people.

I wipe my tears and poke Elesis' hand. "Isn't it time for you to introduce Ain?" I ask her. She's really surprised by this. I don't know what that angel can do, but he should be able to do something that we can't.

"Name's Ain. Nice to meet you."

Rena instantly stabs the person behind us with her dagger. I turn around to see Chung blocks the dagger with her gun. "You need to work on your reflex, Rena," he comments. Rena quickly apologizes to the person.

"Ain!" Elesis jumps over me and hugs the angel. For someone who wants me to keep living in the present, she already puts me in danger. She introduces Ain to us. I already know him from the meeting in Silent Night Shelter, so I don't really pay attention to it. "He's here, Add. What do you need from him?" she asks me. Thankfully I don't have to explain how I met him.

I face the angel. "Do you know what's wrong with those people outside? Since you can feel El power, you might be able to know."

"I'll scout. You guys need sleep at this hour," Ain replies and literally pushes us away from the desk. Maybe he realizes Chung is starting to get sick. But I'm not letting him order me around. I get out from my room and follow him from the back. He sighs and turns around to face me. "Why are you following me? Human needs sleep."

"Do I look human to you?" I ask him back. We talked about this already—he knew I'm not really a human anymore.

He's smiling—and it looks scarier than Elesis' battle mode that I saw before. "You can't walk around with that clothes, especially when you know the enemy! Don't worry, I got choices for you!" Several clothes appear around me. I feel like going back to one minute ago and go to sleep instead of following him.

…

"I don't think you like any of these. This will work," Ain smiles as he gets another clothes in his hand.

I regret this.


	10. - Ain

Kids always look good in everything! Moreover, they can wear their opposite gender's clothes and nobody will find the truth. "This isn't going to work!" The kid yells at me. I ignore him and put an eyepatch to cover his left eye. For some reason, he becomes really expressive. I wonder what happened before I came.

I look at the no-longer-your-boy kid. I put a long haired pink wig with light blue flower headband, a simple light blue dress, white stocking, and black shoes. I cover the white part of his arms with bandages. No matter how evil this world is, they won't attack a little girl! I've learnt it on my journey with Elesis!

Oh, hold up. "Close your eyes," I say as I kneel down. I cut the wig's bangs to make him more comfortable. Ah, beautiful! "Done! Is there anywhere you'd like to check?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I want to go to Wind Stone Ruins later."

Alright, cool. "Here's the plan. You follow me from the distance. If someone attacks you, just scream and cry like any other kids would do," I say with a smile. He doesn't like it, but he gives a nod. When we're going in the passageway to the outside, kid tells me a quick summary of what happened.

So they found Elsword? That's one step closer.

We arrive at outside. This place isn't that crowded at night, but thanks to the attack, it's like a zombie apocalypse now. And this horrible aura...

Ew. Just ew.

This is Dark El. I really hate this feeling, it's disgusting! I would throw up if I could! What in the world is happening?! Sigh... I need to sacrifice one person. I walk toward the nearest 'zombie' and grabs his collar. "Stop pretending. What will your family think if you're like this?"

He's not responding and attacking me instead. That's sad, he can't be helped, even though they only have small amount of Dark El in their body. It shouldn't affect them that much. Except someone is leading them. From the summary, I believe it's the demon lady. That means we need to kill the mastermind. My stomach doesn't feel good now…

I can hear a kid's scream. Oh, he did a really great job! I dash toward him, summon my pendulum, and hit the 'zombie' that was chasing him. Oh... bad habit. I hit him in the head and the blood is splattered. Thankfully it doesn't splatter to kid. "Remind me to not hit the head next time. I keep forgetting it," I smile at him and pat his head.

"You seem to enjoy it, so I won't be able to remind you," he replies.

He might be right. I need to repent. But killing all these evil beings make my heart feels better!

I tell him what I think about the Dark El. He seems to be the group's brain, even though he doesn't look like one. I also recommend him to take the demon down instead of killing everyone. "Let's go to Elder. We need to check something, since the patisserie is there," kid commands.

I disagree!

"Do you know how much time that we need to go there by foot?" I ask him. Is he serious?

He doesn't look like he's joking, which is bad. "I thought angel can fly?" he tilts his head.

I see. He sees me as a transportation rather than mythical being. I have no choice but to transform into my spiritualism form—a form that will make me less human. I'm only doing this because I can't waste the time walking to Elder by foot. We could steal a car, to be honest. "Kid, do you know how to drive?" I ask him.

He looks away from me. "Why does everyone keep asking me weird things? I do."

Wow, really? That's really impressive! I was about to get angry if I need to be a transportation. I undo my spiritualism form and walk to the nearest car. Now touch the glass and poof, it's gone! I unlock the key and let kid on the driver seat. "When did you learn how to drive?" I ask.

"Elesis wanted me to steal a car once for a request," he answers as he hacks the car. The engine starts, which is really cool! "Put on your seatbelt. I'm not planning to drive safe," he warns me.

I quickly put the seatbelt and HE LITERALLY TRIED TO KILL ME! He stepped on the gas without thinking! We might kill one or two passerby with this speed!

* * *

We arrived at Elder in one and a half hour. That's basically going to Elder from Sander with train. You know what, I'd rather be the transportation next time. When I get out from the car, I feel like I lost half of my life on the way. Fortunately, we hit nobody, which is good. "What do you want to check?"

"Patisserie, then the COBO main building," he answers. Wait, I thought the building is abandoned already? To find out, I walk in the front to Devi Patisserie first. Kid is staying far away from me like before, which is good. They more likely to attack me than him anyway. But I hate this place already! This terrible atmosphere with Dark El all around me is going to make lose the other half of my life!

The patisserie looks like a normal building. I don't know why he wants to check this. Although I'm still following the idea. Before I touch the window to vanish it, kid runs toward me and stops me in an instant. "Sorry, we'll visit it last. They have guard system," he says as he pulls my shirt.

Alright then. I walk to the COBO Service main building. This time kid is following behind me. I guess the previous plan isn't good in this place. We only look at it from the distance, but I can feel the really disgusting atmosphere. I hate it. A bunch of 'zombies' grouping up in the abandoned building. They seem to use it as their quarter. I would throw a bomb into that building right now if I could.

"Do you like what you see?"

I look at the left to face the voice. Ah... the idol girl. She was Elesis' friend. Sadly she's on the enemy side now. The worst part is Elesis trusted her and told her almost everything about the group, excluding the assassins' real identity. "I don't. You can enjoy it," I reply as I walk away. I don't think she's going to attack us, but who knows?

Wait, where's kid? Did he run away by himself?! I will be in trouble if he's gone in this place! This 'zombie' is annoying me already with their random words and attacks! I'm trying so hard to not attack and kill them, you know?! The idol is gone, though. I think they're not aiming me. Does that mean they're aiming kid right now? No please, I don't want Elesis to hate me for losing this kid.

Someone grabs my hand and pulls me to another way. "Sorry, I ran away. I realized something doesn't feel right," kid apologizes. It's good that he's still here, he makes me worried for a moment. We're going back to the patisserie. This time he hacks the system so we can go inside easily. "Just scout for a few mins. They found us out already," he says as he looks around and checks everything. Yea, they obviously realize their system is suddenly off.

Let's see... furniture are still furniture, Dark El inside their cakes, and clean floor. I walk to the kitchen to check something.

Ew. Just ew. How did they get this many Dark El?! I'm gonna puke!

"Ain, let's get out."

Without thinking about any plans, I change to my spiritualism form immediately. I pick kid up and run away easily from that place. I feel lighter with this form, so I can either fly or run away really fast. Sigh... why did I become an actual transportation for him?

* * *

We arrive at Altera after a few minutes (I'm not using turbo like him). I put kid down since we literally moved to another town already. I don't think they're following us this far. "What now?" I ask as I look at him. He doesn't look calm for some reason. Ah, maybe the machines remind him of the Nasod girl.

Another 'zombie' comes toward us. By the love of Ishmael, they're really annoying me! I swing my pendulum and hit it in the head. The blood splattered again. "I didn't know you can lose your sanity in a short time," kid comments. He might be right. I can't stand this! I hate this feeling, especially with Dark El around me! "Should we go to Wind Stone Ruins?"

I give a nod. Instead of stealing car or walking by foot, I'm picking him up again and fly there. I'm going to get crazy if I keep seeing those things! "I don't know whether smile is always a good thing or not. You looked like a psycho just now," kid comments. I won't deny that since I'm stressed already. I wish I didn't recommend him to attack the mastermind only. I would gladly kill some of them just to make me feel better.

We arrive at Wind Stone Ruins in a few minutes. Kid walks toward a certain device and touches it. So many screens appear around us that only focused on one thing, the Nasod girl. "You're a good stalker," I comment as I look around. He even has her height and weight data. Isn't this too detailed?

He doesn't reply a thing. He keeps reading a certain data called "Code: Ultimate". I don't know what that is, so I just walk around until he finishes reading. I can't find any spot without Dark El aura! I'll get crazy in no time! I don't like this feeling at all! Whenever I see them coming here, I just kill them in an instant. I don't care! Ahahahaha!

It's just less idiots on Elrios! Nothing wrong here!

The screens are gone. Kid puts the device back in its place and stands up. "Let's go home. You don't seem fine."

One more 'zombie' and I'll tear him apart! Oh, the sun is rising. They seem weaker than before. "The others must be awake—"

I pick him up and fly as fast as I can. I want to leave this place! I quickly go to the base and close the door. Now this feels better! My head hurts from all I've seen! "Add, you're so cute!" Elesis squeals and hug us, "Welcome back! What did you guys find?"

Ah, this warm feeling... I finally find peace. "I found that Ain is a psycho," kid replies to her. She just laughs and agrees with him. Good thing kid doesn't get affected. If so, I would still having fun killing 'zombies' right now.

Elesis goes to the kitchen to take two breakfasts. "I'm going to eat with Chung. He's a bit sick," she giggles as she goes to assassin's room.

We enter the kitchen to see the elf greets us with a smile. Finally, another smile! That really makes me happy! Kid needs to learn how to smile as well to keep me sane. "You don't seem well, Ain. Are you fine?" Elf asks as she looks at my eyes.

"I'm fine in here," I smile at her. I really like this group! They have smiles and happiness, even though the place out there is conquered with 'zombies'.

"This will be the first time three people are eating together!" Elf smiles back. I miss homemade breakfast! I tell her what we saw outside. She might be worried about what's happening outside behind her smile. "You encounter them? It must be hard for you. Elesis told me you can feel El power," she says with a worried look. Everything's definitely fine as long as I feel hope and happiness in people! This is my only medicine for my craziness.

A few minutes later, Elesis and assassin come to us. I'm still uncomfortable with his presence. He doesn't look that scary, but his eyes are telling me that he could kill me anytime. "Are you fine, Chung?" Elf asks as she stands up and touch his forehead with her hand. He looks fine, to be honest.

When we're all here, kid tells us about everything—Including the idol girl and Code: Ultimate that he read. The idol girl part shocks Elf and Elesis, but I think they're kinda prepared with that news. I add some information about the Dark El. Elesis slams the table. "Add, what's the plan? Dark El will consume them if we did nothing!"

I can see the kid smiles slightly. It's nice to know that everyone can smile! "We're going with Chung's plan."

"WHAT?!"

What? Who's Chung?


	11. - Elesis

I never thought someone like Add would say such stupid thing. Ain must be stressed when he went outside. Blood splattered in his clothes. But I didn't know it gave Add insanity as well. I remember Chung's plan last night:

Just go.

Isn't it normal if I expect more from Add?! "Add, I demand another strategy!" I slam the table. I mean, if he doesn't have any other strategy, at least improve that one! Add looks away from me, which means he's thinking about something. Hopefully he comes out with something better!

"No, nothing," Add says with a straight face. This kid is joking with me! Before I slam the table again, he quickly says something, "Maybe we can let Ain go first. Aisha didn't attack him for some reason."

Sigh... Are they actually searching for Ain? But why? I look at Ain's eyes. "Ain, no matter what happened, don't get close to me. I have a bad feeling." Everyone seems confused with my decision, but Ain just smiles and nods. If what I thought back then was true, then they might be searching for me to find Ain.

"Add, are you sure? We can wait for you to get another strategy," Rena says with infinite worried thoughts in her mind. This might stress her!

Add stares at us with his usual blank stare. "I can't do anything besides guiding you guys, but I'll get caught first. No matter where I stay, Eve should be able to locate me through the earpieces we're using. When that happens, you'll be on your own. Strategy will be useless."

He's right! I completely forgot he's an actual burden in battle, especially after I told him to not do anything that will break his body. "I can guard Add," Chung smiles.

"You better run when you're outnumbered," Add replies to him. Well, assuming that they're going after Add, we can just go in group, right? Why are we planning to go alone? "Rena should be with Ain. Chung is with me and, Elesis, you can do whatever want."

This is the worst strategy ever! "Okay then, I'm going with you!" I smile at him. He doesn't complain, so we good!

Rena looks confused. "Ain would be safe, right?"

Add faces Rena. "He'll be safe but he'll get crazy in a few minutes, so I need you to make sure he's sane."

Ain just laughs at it. Well, it's kinda true. I stand up and get my sword. "Let's go now! No time to waste!" I shout at them. Chung has his cannon. He's serious about this! Hopefully he'll be fine, though.

"I'll be on the back. I can't really fight in the front," Chung says to me.

I smile at him and pat his head. "Leave the frontline to me! I'll make sure you guys are safe!"

Add seems like in a serious talk with Ain. I wonder what they're talking about. After that, Rena walks toward him with worried look and tells him something. I grab Chung and put my arm around behind his neck. I can't let the last one talk to him with serious face as well! "Chung, you're staying with me." He looks really confused, though.

"You guys can go first. Rena and I need to take care of something," Add says as he walks away with Rena. Oh, come on! What change of strategy is this?! I believe him, then.

"Okay then, don't forget to take your girly clothes off! We're running now!" I shout as I run outside. Train is definitely not available in this state! Chung follows me, but for some reason Ain is ready to be stressed. "Ain, you can fly! Chung and I will be fine!" I shout at him. He seems relieved!

When I reach outside world, I'm actually surprised with what I'm seeing. They really look horrible! I don't have time for this, so I just run pass them. I'm actually surprised Chung is able to run this far with that huge cannon.

"Elesis, I have a question," Chung faces me. "If Ain arrived first, who's going to keep him sane?"

I laugh at the question. "He's probably in madness state already! Rena can reduce the craziness later!" He might killed people already when we're talking about this, so there's no point thinking about it.

Wha—Wait a second. "Keep him sane"? Add keeps mentioning this word as well. Is Ain able to be driven by madness? If my thoughts were true about getting Ain to their side, are they trying to make Ain fell into Dark El?! That would be really bad! Now I'm actually worried, so I need to run faster! Gladly Chung is able to keep up with my speed!

* * *

We keep running, but I feel like we'll never reach there! "Ain, you okay?" I ask him through earpiece I'm using. I'm actually worried now! I think it's written all over my face because Chung starts asking me about the jokes I made earlier (well, a few hours ago).

"He's not fine, but I'm with him!"

Oh, I can hear Rena's voice! I think he's KILLING people with a smile on his face right now. I'm used to it, but to see that for hours already… Rena might go insane as well. Think about it, we're all insane by literally going in with no strategy.

Ah, finally! I see our useless strategist sitting inside a car! I run toward him as I knock down several people, open the car door and pinch his cheeks. "Add, what the hell? You said they'll catch you in a short time."

Add narrows his eyes. "I was safe in here for an hour!" My bad! His left arm and left leg are injured, but he took care of it already.

I can hear a sound of chains and gunshot. Wait, what?! How did Chung get engaged in battle already?! I swing my sword to attack whoever in front of him with the wave I made. Let me join the fun! I might kill several people there, I'm so sorry! "Ain, don't go to the west. They're here," I talk to him.

Well, whatever. I jump forward and slam my sword to the ground. I break the ground as well, as usual! "Blondie! I heard you're searching for me!" I yell at the blonde woman as I swing my sword to slice her.

_Clank!_

A sword just appears to parry my attack and disappears in an instant! What new meta was that?! "What do you mean? I'm the one who's searching for you!"

Oh my god! Now what, they have a kid as well? I look forward to—

Elsword…?

The red haired boy smile and wave his hand. "Hi, sis! Long time no see!"

I can't move, I'm completely frozen. Chung runs toward me and blocks the attack from the blonde woman near me. I'm completely lost right now with his appearance! Elesis, why are you being like this?! Get ahold of yourself! I don't have time for drama, but my mind is telling me to grab his hand and bring him home right now! I have so many things to say, but none of them come out of my mouth.

Elsword dashes toward me with several summoned swords to attack me. I dodge it and parry his real sword (if it's not, I don't even know). Wait, wait! Since when he can use a sword?! That blonde is attacking me instead of Chung! Go away, woman! I don't know what's happening, but I know Chung is shooting a lot of bullets right now. I can't keep on defending!

"The real party is here!"

No, that's Aisha! I know who my opponents are, but I'm not ready to face them! I will never be ready for this! Aisha is swinging her staff like swinging a sword (trust me, she'll do better with sharp weapon).

I can hear Add's voice from my earpiece.

"Chung, run. The Nasod and demon girl are here."

Are they actually sending everyone to take Add down?! I can't let that happen, so I run away from them and go back to the car.

Right… We're already outnumbered when Ain and Rena are on somewhere else. I summon a large sword to increase my attack range and swing it. I miss my day in the battle in Velder Knights, to be honest! "Chung, just run. I'll buy some time," I say before I throw away my earpiece. I would run, but I need to ask something from them. No matter how many people I can fight, I will never win this alone by myself. This is not a game with easy friendship power to win an impossible fight. I experienced so many battles and I know when to admit my lost. Add sighs and throws his earpiece as well. Glad he knows what I'm doing (or maybe not).

I slash my sword twice to prevent the blonde woman from chasing Chung. Eh, she'll never catch Chung anyway. He still has energy to run away! "Running away isn't fun," Elsword comments with a bored look. For someone who run first, he's not worthy to say that! "Is it because you can't hurt Aisha and me?" he asks with an annoying smile. Well, he's right, but I didn't expect that innocent Elsword would turn into this!

I grip my sword. I really don't know what to do right now besides attacking them all like a madman, even though I can't really hit Elsword and Aisha. Same with Aisha, she seems hesitating to attack me. But still…

No matter how strong I am, I will lose if I'm outnumbered. We all know that already.

* * *

...Ouch.

That was frustrating! I am definitely not satisfied with this result. I wish I could win, but I couldn't! That was so not cool! I look around the place—I mean, the jail. This is pretty clean for something to keep people, although it's a bit cramped in here with two people.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be more useful."

I face my left, which is Add. Oh, what? We're handcuffed? I didn't realize that. I was thinking about wanting to win for quite some time. Lose is a stressful moment because I know there might be a way to win, but miracle doesn't come like I want to. I take a deep breath and calm my mind. "Hey, it's fine, Add! How's your injuries?"

Add shrugs as he looks at his left leg and arm. "I can't move it for now. It'll get better soon."

Sigh... I wonder if the others are safe. "I was supposed to be there, but I got caught as well," I pout and lean my back on the wall. I want to be in a fight after a long time, it really made me excited! I only had a few minutes of fun and shock! I can hear footsteps. Add is slightly scared and I hate that. Usually I'm the one who scares people!

"Add, if they're trying to get information from you, I'm going to knock you out," I say and get my feet ready. It sounds bad, but Add definitely knows something than all of us. I don't want him to spread that secret.

"Just don't kill me," he replies. Hah! He's the best!

Elsword and the black haired girl on TV walk toward us. Elsword opens the jail and go inside along with her. "Hey, sis!" he waves his hand at me. I guess he's still a happy-go-lucky person just like me.

The girl kneels down to face Add. "Tell me something and I won't kill you, Add," she threatens with a dagger in her hand, pointed at Add's neck. "Eve said a lot about you. I know you have a lot of plan in your mind. Where did you send that angel?"

Lame! I'm trained, you know? I kick the dagger away from Add by pulling my foot along with the girl's hand to my body (it almost hit my head, to be honest) and SLIGHTLY kick Add's nape. It should be enough to knock him down—and it won't kill him! I promise!

"Whoops, sorry! I'm feeling energetic today!" I smile at the girl as I narrow my eyes. I don't know what she's talking about, but apparently Ain isn't here. I wonder where he's going right now. The girl looks really upset with my action, so I laugh at her. "Oh, come on! Add told me a lot about Eve too!" I shout with pride. The fact that I know Eve has lie detector makes me feel better! She must be around here to detect lies!

Surprisingly, the girl takes out her magical spear and points it at me. "Where did that angel go?!"

I tilt my head. No need to panic over this! "I don't know."

There's silence.

"Ara, let's go back. She isn't lying," a robotic voice can be heard, which is obviously Eve. The girl called Ara turns around in anger and leave the place with her. Got you, peasants! Add didn't tell me anything about plans! Maybe that's what he was talking about with Ain and Rena before.

I narrow my eyes at Elsword. "Now, what do you need?" I ask him. I was surprised at first, but I've reached the point that I can't see him as a brother. We're just not that close to be called siblings.

He smiles and summons numerous swords around me. What the hell is this anyway?! "I don't know. Torturing you?" he asks with a smile. I swear he got corrupted by Dark El as well. "Ain will come if you're in danger, right?"

"Too bad, he won't come," I smile back. I mean, he would be there before they captured us if he didn't do as I said.

"That's cool, I guess. I have toy to play with," he chuckles as he takes one of the sword and stabs it to my right thigh. I can't help but hold my scream. I can't wake Add! It really hurts! "Wow! I didn't know you want him to stay unconscious that bad!" he shouts with an amazed look.

He takes another sword. "You know that you're under our control the whole time, right? The whole COBO Service assassination, the website, Aisha's case," he looks at my body, probably wondering which part he should stab. "Hey, why not join us? We'll make the world a better place!"

How is this any better?! My group doesn't make it better, but at least we're not turning everyone into a puppet! "Remember when Hamel became a dead town after Helputt got possessed by Dark El and never came back? You see, we're not able to fight Dark El, so why not be one with it? We can live in peace if everyone is consumed by Dark El!"

I can't say he's wrong, but I don't agree with that! "When did you start thinking like that?" I ask him. I need to know what happened ten years ago!

Elsword rolls his eyes. "You were training all day all night. I had time to talk with Lu to find the right way of living!" He points the sword at my face. "Instead of fighting your own kind with Dark El, we can join them! Human is able to kill people just because they want to, but human with Dark El is a different thing. They won't kill each other! Isn't that nice, unlike your assassination job?" he smiles widely.

To be honest, I never see them killing each other. Wait, why am I starting to think that this is a good idea?! He stabs my right arm at the wall this time. I bite my lips to prevent myself from screaming. I can't hold this forever! "Hey, you know he might stay unconscious even if you screamed," he laughs at me. I think he's enjoying this!

"I know… but we're talking about Add here," I smile slightly. He doesn't even tell me he has another plan. Who knows what he has inside his brain right now? I just need to endure this pain and try to forget it in the meantime.

Elsword's eyes widen for a moment. He sighs, unsummons all his swords except the two on my body and stands up. "You're lucky you have annoying friends out there," he comments before he leaves.

* * *

It's been a few hours. As long as this sword exists, I won't lose that much blood. This is really normal in battle, so I'm able to stay awake. Add is moving! He's finally awake! I quickly apologize while he rubs his nape. I might hit him too hard on that spot. He looks surprised when he sees me. "Don't worry, Add. I'll be fine," I smile at him. Not sure how my smile looks like right now. I'm not fine, though.

"We should be fine," Add replies as he looks away. Trust me, every time he looks away, he's thinking of something. What's on his mind right now?

"Maybe? I think the others are keeping them busy for the past few hours," I respond. I wish I knew what's happening outside.

When I'm thinking about it, a familiar device flies toward us releases electromagnetic beam to cut our handcuffs. Where did he get that one Dynamo?! A screen appears from it. Add types something with his right hand (I feel bad he can't use that left hand right now).

I can hear an emergency outside. Each town has emergency system to alert everyone with monitors around the building (Add used this to promote our workshop before).

_"Elder is in danger! Please send help!"_

That word keeps repeating. Did he hack the whole Elrios before this happened? That's kind of… neat. As expected from my useless battle crew! Hold on… we'll be dead if we're staying here! They're coming for us!

Ah… right. Sadly we can't move that much. "Add, you're not making a double suicide strategy, aren't you?" I ask him with a small laugh.

"No. He should be here now," Add grips his Dynamo and sits beside me.

Who's he? Why is he trembling? "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him and pat his head with my left hand. I've never feel this weak before…

He lowers his head. "If he didn't come first and they destroyed this Dynamo, we'll be in trouble."

Seriously. I'm starting to get curious on what he's planning. And… sh-t! I think that Nasod is coming here in incredible speed! What should we do?! "Define trouble. I can buy a little time to wait for this person," I poke Add's cheek.

"No, it won't do any good. He's bad at direction," he mutters.

Bad at direction? That sounds so familiar and nostalgic. I know someone who got lost for three days straight just to travel from Velder to Hamel. Fun fact, you just need to walk by foot for 15 minutes to reach Hamel from there. He made almost the whole Velder Knights ride the train just to search for him, luckily it was not in an emergency.

Raven! How did Add know Raven?


	12. - Rena

Someone like Add will never go with this plan. I refuse to believe that there are no other choices!

"Ain, can you get my Dynamo on Wind Stone Ruins and press the red button in Velder if something happened to me?" Add asks Ain. For some reason, Ain doesn't question it and give a nod.

I walk toward Add and grab his shoulder. "Add, you have another plan?"

Add faces me. "Raven is in Velder, right?"

I tell him that he should be in Velder right now. I don't know whether he got affected by Dark El or not. Hopefully he doesn't like sweets or has a trouble to visit Elder. "Come with me then. We're visiting him," Add says as he turns around and walks away. "You guys can go first. Rena and I need to take care of something."

Elesis runs outside along with Chung. "Okay then, don't forget to take your girly clothes off! We're running now!"

I follow him from the back. First of all, he needs to change his clothes back to normal like Elesis said, so I help him removing the wig. Where did he get all of these anyway? After that, we steal the nearest car from our base. I remember Elesis wanted him to steal a car before, but in this situation, nobody even cares that we're stealing something.

"Seatbelt," he says as he hacks the car to start he engine. I put the seatbelt along with him and we—

"ADD! BE CAREFUL!" I shout as loud as I can. This is not some racing game! My heart beats faster than this car's speed! This is a really dangerous thing!

* * *

Before I know it, we arrive at Velder. I get out from the car and I can't balance myself. My heart is still pounding! "Let's try visiting Velder Knights first. He should be there," I grab Add's hand and walk to the place. These people need some help!

Velder Knights is the only place I can think of. He's either here or walking around with these possessed people. "Excuse me! I need to meet Raven!" I shout to the guard behind the gate. I can see a lot of people there. This place must be a shelter for normal people.

In a few minutes, someone familiar comes. He tells the guard to let us in. Phew, he's safe! Why am I so relieved by this? "Rena! You need a safe place too?" he asks as he waves his Nasod hand.

I shake my head and get to the point. "Raven, we need your help."

He seems confused with our sudden request, but he smiles and nods. "Sure! You helped me a lot!"

Um... showing the right way to travel is not A LOT of work. Why did he see that as a really big help? "I need you to help us when we're in danger. Can you do it?" Add asks as he gives one of his Dynamos to him. He turn on a system on his Dynamos and the Dynamo on Raven's hand is pointed toward Add's. "Don't worry about the direction. You can follow this thing, right?"

He nods and smiles. "As long as this thing is active, I won't get lost. Don't worry!"

Glad to hear that! I smile and bow down as a sign of gratitude. "May I know who I'm going to help?" he asks.

Oh... no. Should we tell him the truth? He might refuse to help if we tell them who we are! I keep silence and let Add decide it. "Elsa Workshop," he answers with honesty.

Fortunately, he's just smiling. "You're Twilight then, Rena? No wonder you got all those weapons."

Ah... I don't know what to say to that. I'm still amazed that he knew I'm carrying those in my back. "Thank you very much. We need to go," Add bows down before he leaves the place. I wave my hand at him before I follow Add.

Back to the car. Sigh...

* * *

We arrive at Elder. I quickly run around to find Ain. I don't think Elesis and Chung are here. They must be on their way.

"Ain!" I shout at the angel. He's killing people right now! I grab his hand and pull it to get his attention. "Ain, it's Rena! Are you still sane?!"

He smiles at me with the blood all over his body. "Yes, I am! Thank you, Elf!"

Glad to hear that. I thought he completely lost it. Anyway, there are a lot of possessed people and I hate them all for being here. I can't set traps! They will step on it in no time! I pull Add and kick the person behind him. "Kid, what's your plan now?" Ain asks as he tries his best to not kill them.

Add looks away. "Nothing. I can't do anything."

He's right about that. He should've stayed in the base. Why is he coming with us then? "Why don't you hide for now?"

"I... feel safer with you guys," Add mutters. Aw, that's cute! Aside from that, he's actually safer with us rather than getting chased by enemies alone. They should be here in no time.

Any minutes now...

I turn around and shoot my arrow. Ah, see? The blonde woman always comes first. Ain summons a large sphere around us. I can feel more energy for some reason. "Don't hurt my friends, please," he smiles at the blonde woman. Not sure about the word "friends" but I guess Elesis' friends are his friends. That's good to hear.

A Nasod and demon girl appear now. I heard the demon has servant, but where is he? Really suspicious. "Add, you sure you want to stay here?" I ask him. I don't think they're going to play around with us. They're here to kill people.

"Ah! Rena!"

Wait, what?! That's actually Aisha's voice! She blinks in front of me with her staff. I block it with my sword. "Aisha, why are you with them?!" I ask her. I can't focus!

Aisha gives me a big smile. "Why are you with THEM?" she asks me back. God, can people just stop treating us as bad guys? I know we're that bad, but please stop it!

Surprisingly Ain swings his pendulum at her to make her stay away from me. "I think they want something from me. Not sure what that is," Ain shrugs. Well, first of all, he doesn't have money. What does an angel have that humans don't?

For some reason, they won't attack us if Ain is here. Add should stay with Ain instead of me!

Now a red haired boy walks toward us and greets Ain casually. I believe this is Elsword. "Hey, Ain! Wanna join us?" he asks with a smile.

"No," Ain smiles back. "I'm not joining your zombie apocalypse plan, you disgusting degenerate Dark El users."

Wait, I thought he was close with Elsword. Did he just hate him in an instant because of Dark El? Hold up, I need to put traps around Add when everyone is not attacking. "What do you need? You could come to me before they arrived," Ain stares at them. They didn't come at him at all then?

The Nasod girl shakes her head. "We just need Add," she says as she points him. I stand in front of Add to protect him, just in case someone actually dives here. What do they need from him?!

Ain laughs at them—and he looks really satisfied with it. He even spins his pendulum and accidentally kills someone! "If you need him that bad, you can chase him before he came here. I'm not dumb," he says with a happy tone—which is scary. Oh, right! They can track all of us through our earpieces!

Looks like Ain is triggering them. They suddenly move toward us and attack with no breaks. Numerous swords from Elsword, spears from the Nasod, and the familiar magical attacks from Aisha. The demon and her servant from nowhere are chasing Add. I can't say this was Ain's fault, but we need to do something! I can't fight all of them at once because they're not aiming Ain at all!

"I'm sorry," Add apologizes with sad look on his face before he runs away. They chase Add immediately. What is he doing?! I can't protect him right now! I want to chase him, but Elsword attacks me. Sigh… He won't let me go.

I didn't expect him to attack Ain either! "I thought you're going to help me!" Elsword shouts as he narrows his eyes at him.

Ain smiles at him. "Look at you and your Dark El. Why would I help you?"

Are all angels annoying like him? Or he's just that one naughty angel like a troublesome kid in a school? I attack Elsword with those questions in my mind. I need to ask Ain about the other angels later. He dodges it, only to get smacked in the head by Ain's pendulum. He manage to block it with a summoned sword, but the impact is still there.

That looks hurt!

"Is sis always better and more important than me?" he asks Ain as he rubs his head. "Is she going to get all the attention from mom and dad like always? Am I even relevant?"

I feel bad now. Ain, say something! We might be able to get him to our side!

Ain keeps smiling—I don't know what's on his mind. "Ask your parents. For someone who's mentally disabled, you're doing amazing. They might recognize you now."

AIN! THAT'S SO CRUEL! Why is he so mean?!

"Ouch, I tried," Elsword smiles back before he attacks Ain again. Isn't Ain supposed to bring Elsword back to his family? Why does he look like he's going to kill him now? Ah… maybe he wants to knock him down first. Let me help with my poisonous arrows!

"Ain, you okay?"

Oh, that's Elesis' voice from the earpiece. "He's not fine, but I'm with him!" I answer her. He's definitely not fine with all these possessed people around us!

"Ain, don't go to the west. They're here."

I assume Add is on the west then. I dash forward to slash Elsword with my sword, but he runs away. "They're calling me! Goodbye!" he shouts.

"Ain, aren't you supposed to take him back?" I ask Ain.

He sits on a magical sphere as I knock out several people around us. "Yeah, but talking won't do any good. I can do it by force," he answers with a smile. His smile is starting to scare me!

"Chung, run. The Nasod and demon girl are here."

Wait, what?! That's Add's voice! Does that mean they're getting him?!

"Chung, just run. I'll buy some time."

And Elesis! No, we can't lose Elesis! What are we going to do?! "How sad," Ain comments as he turns into his… maybe angelic form. "I'll be back in a few hours," he says before he flies away. I wonder what Add want him to get from that place.

Sigh… What am I supposed to do now? Should I hide until Ain comes back? Wait, I should rescue Elesis and Add! But I don't know what will go wrong if I do that! What am I supposed to do? What should I do?!

I knock out several people in front of me. I need to get that off my mind, but I feel sorry for these people. I keep doing it until someone pokes my shoulder. I turn around and shoot my arrow. The person in front of me blocks it with his cannon. N-No! "Chung, I'm so sorry!" I apologize to him.

Chung smiles at me. "It's fine! You're having anxiety attack?"

Ah… you could say that. Maybe I'm overthinking it. I tell him that I really don't know what to do right now. They captured Elesis and Add—and I don't know what they're going to do with them. Ain is going away for few hours as well. I can't stand being alone in the middle of this place.

Chung hugs me and pats my back. I don't expect someone like him to do something like this, so I'm really happy and hug him back. This warm feeling is good in the middle of this chaos. He breaks the hug and grips his cannon. "We need to do something to prevent you from panicking, right? Wanna send explosion to the building?"

Oh no… It's better than doing nothing at all, so I agree with it. We run to the building that was COBO Service's main building. Chung lifts up his cannon and shoot rockets to the building. "Chung, that won't put our friends in danger, right?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Chung, what if we killed them?!" I yell at him. We can't die in a dumb way! I don't want that!

"Hey, it's fine as long as we didn't explode the whole building!" Chung yells back. God, no! This is wrong!

"We don't know where they are! You might kill them on the spot!" I shout at him. He needs to understand that his reckless action is putting our friend on the death line!

"We can't sneak there! They might detect us already the moment we came here!" he responds.

"The hell is your problem?!" The blonde woman appear to interrupt us.

"Shut up!" Chung and I shoot her in the head. How dare she interrupt our important conversation! I mean, it's good that she stop our argument. She's a bit surprised with Chung's cannon, though. But seriously, I don't expect Chung to have a fast respond to shoot anybody with that huge cannon.

The others come, along with the black haired girl from the TV. She takes an appearance of a nine-tailed fox! What is she?!

We just have to play around with them now, right? At least they're not aiming me alone right now. Sigh… Why are assassins ended up in an unfair battle like this? Whatever, I'll do what I can to buy some time!

* * *

I'm starting to question what we're actually doing. It's been hours already—or maybe just several minutes that feels so long. Chung and I are going to get killed if it keeps going like this! We're surrounded by them and we don't have that much energy to escape or weaken them right now. "I'm sorry. It might be a bad idea," he apologizes.

"It might be a good idea," I respond. If they're here, I can assume Elesis and Add are safe.

_Boom!_

Aha! Someone gets caught in my traps again! Besides all we do to stay alive, these traps are actually holding them off. Good thing I put it when I was moving around to attack them!

Eve looks up. I look up as well to see what she detects. That's… Add's Dynamo. Why is it here?! "I'm back!" Ain shouts with a smile and arrive in our spot. He summons the sphere thing again. I'm starting to feel better!

"I'll go," Eve says as she flies to the building. That might be bad, but we can't chase her. Shooting is the only way, so I shoot her with my arrow (Chung is thinking the same thing!). More importantly, someone familiar just run pass us with the same device. Because he's familiar, I grip my sword and distract everyone. Chung looks confused for a moment, but he follows me. As for Ain… I think he just want to fight people with his pendulum.

"Since when you have him on your side?" The black haired girl asks with anger. I guess Raven is not in the part of her plan. Not that he's on our plan either. Suddenly all the monitors on the town turn red with moving black text.

_"Elder is in danger! Please send help!"_

…This is not on our plan as well. How many plans does Add have?

The demon laughs at us. "Nice try! They will think you guys are the danger!"

"Not if we have him on our side!" I smile at her. I think I know overall of Add's plan. He told us that Eve has lie detector and tracker, so it's no use to have a strategy—which was a lie. With this lie, Eve can't get the truth from us because we don't even know. I assume he planned this since last night when we're asleep, so he's able to leave the Dynamo at Wind Stone Ruins—which was a thing that he left on the first bait. He can't move it because it'll draw suspicion from Eve. He told Ain to get the Dynamo because he's able to fly with the wings and press the censor to get Raven as he flies here. Add is able to get the Dynamo in a certain radius. Then, we needed someone we know to get everyone on our side and it was Raven, one of the important fighters from Velder Knights and has people's trust. Lastly, to get everyone here, he used the emergency system at—maybe—every town.

I wish it can be less complicated than that. The current problem is… will Eve destroy the Dynamo? Raven is bad at direction!


	13. Chapter 13

Why are we acting like we're waiting for death?! We're still alive, god damn it! "You can take this. I don't want you to get stabbed all the time," Add gives me his (probably) favorite coat. To be honest, it's better if this swords are still here, but I need to move. That Nasod might be here in no time. I tear the coat, take off the sword and quickly close the wound with the coat. The sword disappears in an instant. This feels better, although I was planning to use the sword to fight!

I try to stand up, but my left leg feels dead and I fall. I wish I have my sword to help me stand up! Angery! Why do I feel so weak right now?!

And f-ck. The Nasod arrives, ready with her weapons. I cover Add with my body. "I don't know what you want from him, but you're not getting it," I say to her. Well, we need to protect that Dynamo for now.

Eve narrows her eyes at me. "Move. You don't have to die," she says with her spears ready to stab me.

Add grips my arm. "It's not normal spear. Just move."

Bro, he's going to cry anytime soon. Give me a good reason to move. I won't! I close my eyes. I'm ready for any attack!

...

Nothing happened.

I turn my face around. Aaah! I hug Add in happiness. Can we celebrate now, even if it's too soon?! "You're not in my data," Eve comments as she looks at the one who just arrives. Let's be honest, Raven is not in anyone's data because he isn't supposed to be here in the first place. How did he get here?

Raven doesn't give a response. He dashes forward with his blade like he usually does. There are so many Nasod stuffs going on in this battle, I can't really describe it. Eve's mini Nasod shoots laser and Raven's mini Nasod launches spears. What the hell is happening?!

"Any ideas how to help?" I ask Add as I break the hug. We need to help him somehow since he came all the way here.

The Dynamo on Raven's hand flies toward Add. He uses one Dynamo to create an electrical wave (or whatever the science name is) and the other one as a handle. "Does this work? Aim her wings first, then her drones," he gives me the thing. It looks like electrical sword! I've always wanted one!

I grab the 'sword' and swing it. "This will work!" I smile as I force myself to stand up. This is an important battle. I know how to force my body to fight after all the battles I encountered.

I slash the jail so I can get out. This is not a good place to fight, but I'll do it. "Raven! Can you destroy the wings?!" I shout at him.

He glances at me. I'm probably not in a condition to fight, but I'm sure I can distract her. Will he even let me fight alongside him? "No, you do it!"

WHAT?! This is the first time someone rejects my command! Okay, imagine this as a normal sword. I should be able to extend this 'sword' with my small amount of magical power.

Ah, it works! Okay, let's do this! I look at Add before I'm completely gone from his side. No one will attack him so suddenly, right? I slap my own cheeks and look at Eve. She can't fly that high inside this building. I run forward and swing the 'sword' vertically at Eve's wings.

...I forgot I'm in a corridor. I just broke the ceilings.

Sadly, she manages to dodge that, even though Raven is distracting her. Fighting a Nasod is harder than I thought! Maybe because of the inhuman reactions. How did Add fight her years ago? He didn't get her core, so I can assume he never win. I wonder what Raven is thinking about this.

Nevermind. Raven only aims legs in his fight. I think it's his hidden fetish.

Eve creates a spear that magically dragged us there and summons several spears to attack us at the same time. I only manage to parry some of it—and I add a new collection of injuries. She releases metal fragments that aims us automatically. This is why I feel weak in this Nasod battle!

I dodge the laser that was just shot. It seems that it triggers every time Eve is attacking with a few seconds of charging laser. I think it works the same for Raven's Nasod thing. I feel out of place in this Nasod technology battle.

Hold up... I'm using this Nasod thing as well, so I should be able to compete! But Add doesn't sound so sure before. Maybe my real sword is better. Okay, I have a problem now. "Raven, I need more space!" I shout at him. I'm not suited in this small place!

"Could you not destroy everything?!" he shouts back. He's right about that. I undo my sword extension and jump at Eve. Like I said before, you can't win if you're outnumbered! I might not be able to help much, but she can't focus two people at once! I slash her twice (and destroy the wall on purpose). She parries my attack and the walls by surrounding herself with wings.

Raven slice her legs several times instead of destroying her wings. I think my thoughts about his leg fetish is true. I jump over her and cut her wings. Even though she's a Nasod, she has feelings. It's nice that the others kept fighting for the past few hours. She worn out! Thankfully, Raven move from his fetish and destroy the drones.

From the Queen of Nasods, ready to destroy everything, to helpless broken Nasod. Cool, I still have my intimidating aura, even though I'm injured! Raven walks to the jail and lift Add up with his hands (oh lord look at how small Add is!). "Should we go?" Raven asks.

I look at Eve. She's defenseless right now—she can't fight anymore. "Add, you said you were after her core," I tell my useless battle crew.

"Don't kill me..."

I look at the Nasod. I didn't know Nasod can feel afraid of death. They actually have feelings? "Lu promised to help me rebuild Nasod Kingdom after you, humans, killed us. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but please let me live. I... don't want to die."

Poor thing. I don't know when we killed them, but humans are monsters as well. Neither they nor we are on the right side at this moment. We're in a group with our own fault to make the world like this. More importantly, did she lie to us just now?

Add looks away from me. "Let her be. We don't need to kill her."

Ah, I didn't know Add can be nice. I leave Eve and walk away from that place. We need to get out of here! "Add, why did they want you to die that bad?" I ask. I'm curious right now!

"I know their plan from Eve's memory," Add answers. "They need Ain for their plan. An angel falling into darkness will bring despair to everyone—that's when Dark El is able to completely destroy people's mind. The rest is what Elsword said before about living in peace with Dark El. I hope Rena is enough to keep Ain sane since he's able to feel how bad Dark El is."

As I expected, Raven seems confused with all this. I feel bad that we dragged him to this, but he really saved us! The least I can do is tell him what happened in here.

I can feel an earthquake! Hold on, it might be Chung destroying things again with his cannon! "Let's get out of here!" I shout as I run from the place. My leg is slowing me down, but I can't stop now. I don't know what Chung is planning, but let's go with it. Is he trying to kill us?! Anyway, let him destroy it.

* * *

We're finally out of the building. It's already in the middle of being destroyed! "You guys are safe!" Rena shouts with a smile. Oh my lord! They're dying!

"Hold him. I get it," Raven let me hold Add with my hands. He draws his sword and attacks them, along with several people who just came. They quickly go on Raven's side, which is our side. Why, isn't this awesome?! I don't really need to describe what's happening. They're outnumbered (and I feel like I overuse this word)!

"Nice plan, Add. This seems perfect," I compliment him. I didn't know when he planned all this! What's actually inside his brain? Now that we're on a safer place, I can feel my body is getting weaker all of a sudden. My vision is getting blurry…

Add looks at the fight. "No, I made a fatal mistake."

Eh, really?

"They found us out. When they interrogate you, feel free to tell the truth. I don't want anything happens to you."

...Sh-t.

* * *

After a few days of recovery, I go to the meeting room in Velder Knights. Wait, what? "Raven?" I ask as I enter the room and sit beside him.

"I associated with your group that day," Raven smiles at me. Wait, he KNEW?! Then why did he do it?!

Vanessa comes to the room. Oh no, this will be my most traumatized interrogation. Even Raven is scared of her. She brings her spear and sits in front of us. She glares at us with her killing intent. "Elesis, explain why you dragged Raven into that. Raven, explain why you agreed."

"Her comrade dragged me, so she doesn't know anything," Raven replies. Well, that's true. I didn't even know Raven was coming. He explained that Add and Rena came, simply asked for help, and he accepted it. He doesn't have any other explanation on why he agreed besides paying for Rena's help.

As for me, I can't explain anything. I think she'll let me go after this! "Elesis, who are they?" Vanessa asks as she narrows her eyes. She describes my friends' appearance, including Ain. Ah... explaining Ain will be hard.

"The green haired elf is Rena, my friend from a few years ago when El Stone was stolen," I begin with Rena. Vanessa seems to remember the stolen El Stone case. "The blonde boy is Chung, the Fatal Phantom. I met him during one of my battles when I still worked at Velder Knights," I say honestly. They probably know about his real identity already with the white armor and cannon. "The white haired kid is Add. He was after Eve, but then something happened. I don't know about it and I don't know where he's from either," I continue. Add never tell us anything else after that time when he suddenly cried and apologized so many times. Even though he's our close friends, he still have so many mysteries. "About the silver haired guy..."

"I believe it's easier if I show up," Ain appears besides me with his usual smile. He introduces himself as an angel and makes these two confused. Good God...

"So the guardian angel isn't a rumor?" Raven asks me. I shake my head as a reply. They're not going to arrest an angel, aren't they? I just need my friends to get out of the prison.

Vanessa asks about the reason behind Elsa Workshop, so I tell her about my plan to find Elsword. I actually found him, so it's not a failure! She can insult it many times, but my plan worked! "Don't do anything to my workers, including Raven. I'm responsible for them," I tell her. I can have the punishment, but I don't want the others to get it as well.

Vanessa sighs as she tips her glasses. She stares at my eyes. "You destroyed COBO Service by accepting Devi's requests that lead them to the apocalypse. You know what the punishment is, right?"

I nod slightly. I worked for years already, I know exactly what I get.

Death penalty.

Raven slams the table. "You need to reconsider that. If they didn't attack them, we would have died in no time."

"We would still in peace if she didn't do anything stupid in the first place," Vanessa replies. I'm not ready for these two to argue. They aren't easily driven by emotions, which is scary. Ain is just looking at them with a smile. Is there anything we can do to—at least—let Vanessa know that I'm not the only one guilty in this whole apocalypse?

"Vanessa, did you arrest everybody, including Devi's group?" I ask her. Please consider it as a death message so she would answer it. She gives a nod, which is a good news! I have someone in mind! "Did you arrest the Nasod as well?"

"We arrested her, but she wouldn't talk. Either her voice system is broken or she doesn't want to spoil anything," Vanessa answers.

Yes! This will work! "Can we talk to the Nasod first? She knows something!"

More like, she knows everything. I might be able to ask something about Add too, even though it's irrelevant to this case!


	14. - Eve

I could win that fight. If I wasn't thinking about how they kept fighting for hours, I would have defeat them in that building. But even now, I'm still thinking about it.

What were they fighting for? Why were they still giving all they have, even though they're already worn out? That elf ran out of magical power for her arrows, but she was still fighting with her sword. The boy has stamina problem, his body is weak, but he didn't give up. That angel... didn't even seem tired. Also, Elesis was forcing herself—she can't move around that much. What was their motivation?

But lost is lost. I was focusing on Elesis, I didn't realize that guy was behind me and attacking me with that speed. I should have ignore her that time.

I can hear footsteps. I've been questioned lately, but I didn't give them any answers. I did so many mistakes with my group. They would kill me as the last Nasod in Elrios and I don't want that. Death would be a good option, but my mind is telling me to stay alive.

"Eve, it's Elesis."

I look at the person who just came. Elesis is handcuffed along with the guy that I fought, followed by a blue haired woman behind them. What are they doing here?

"I have questions. You said they will help you rebuild Nasod Kingdom. Did you believe it?"

Hearing that words now sounds ridiculous. I shake my head as an answer. All they were saying are lies. They're just using me, yet I continue to fight alongside them. I was still believing that I will able to get what I had back.

"What are you fighting for?"

What am I fighting for? Back then I was fighting for my existence when that lunatic came after me almost every single day. When he's gone, I didn't even know anymore. Nobody didn't seem to care when a Nasod is walking around the town freely. I didn't even fight for my existence nor the group, but... a certain person. Someone that I can consider as a real friend, not fake like the rest of the group.

"Elsword."

Elesis seems surprised with my answer. Her brother, Elsword, was consumed by Dark El since he was little by Lu, the demon girl who lost all her power. When I said about the Nasod, he encouraged me. He said he's willing to help, even though he doesn't know how. He's just... different. That's why he's important to me—I don't know what I'm fighting for, but I don't want him to die.

"Why is that?"

Why? The answer is obvious. Lu wasn't able to control Elsword at all. It's like he's able to control his own Dark El. All he said were true—he never lied. He didn't see me as a tool.

"Because he's the only friend I have."

I was always alone after Nasods are gone. I need to protect Elsword, even if he doesn't need me. I don't want to lose my only precious friend.

"You remind me of Add..."

Add? Come to think of it, why did he let me live that time? He could take my core and kill me. It was all he wanted for years.

"He didn't have anything until he met us," Elesis smiles slightly.

She's right. We were both lonely people trying to kill each other. I hate him, but at the same time I'm the one who understands him the most. I know how it feels like to be lonely.

And I know how much he wants to protect what he has right now—his friends on Elsa Workshop. Judging by the situation, I believe Elesis is going to receive a severe punishment, or maybe, death penalty. We were using the group, after all. We were planning to put all the blame on her. Now, I'm going to risk it, even if Elsword hates me after this. It's… another way to pay for what he had done.

"Lu has a servant named Ciel. She lost all her power, then she tried to get it back by using Dark El in this world. She was planning this, even before Elsa Workshop was created. We merely used the request system as a tool to frame them. The others, Ara, Rose, and Aisha are under her control," I tell them. It might be out of the blue for them, but I want this to end. "If... you kill Ciel, it will be easier to kill Lu and free the two under her control. If you kill Lu, Ciel will die, so it doesn't matter if you let him live," I continue. Elsword will never forgive me for telling them this, but I have to do it. He might lose hope right now—and that's when Lu will be able to control him with those unlimited swords. I don't want that to happen.

"Wait, you mean Elsword is aware of what he's doing?!" Elesis shouts at me. The blue haired woman grabbed them immediately and commanded people to kill Lu. I hug my own knees and lower my head. What will I do if Elsword left me because of this? In fact, what should I tell him?

* * *

After a few hours, Velder Knights decides to keep Elsword and me in prison—because we're conscious of what we're doing. I wish I could be in the same place with Elsword. I hate being alone. On the other side, Elesis is imprisoned for a few years and Elsa Workshop is disbanded. I don't know what she talked to them, but her comrades are free. I don't know how she managed to make them FREE two ASSASSINS. Maybe she did a touching speech.

_Clank!_

I face the person outside the jail. I can only think of one person who came without footsteps. "What do you want?"

Add sits on his Dynamo and tilts his head. "Deliver a message. Elsword said hi."

Geez, he talked to Elsword? What for? More importantly, I have a question for him. "Why did you save me?"

"I read your memory. I know how important Elsword is to you," he answers with monotone voice. What's wrong with him? Since when he cares about his enemy? I think he notices a change of expression in my face, which is something I rarely do as a Nasod. "Elsword will be consumed by Dark El if you die as well and Elesis won't like that at all. Can you accept my answer now?"

That sounds more logical, but my lie detector is still active. I stand up and walk toward him with struggle. I never knew I would struggle in moving as a Nasod. This is a disgrace for my race. I grip the cell to help me stand up and face him. "Thank you for saving me," I thank him with a smile. No matter how much I hate him, I can't deny the fact that he did something good for once.

He smiles back. "Good, I don't sense danger for once. Now come with me."

That's surprising. What does he mean by that? Before I can understand what he's trying to say, he hits the cell with electric particle and makes a space for me to go out. "We don't play by the rules. If they said you stay in prison, we said you escape from it."

Someone appears besides him. Ah, it's the angel. He gives me Moby and Remy, my drones. They're functional? "Here you go, Ms. Queen. Kid fixed it for you," the angel smiles at me. I look at Add, back with his blank stare.

Add turns around and floats with his Dynamos. The angel disappears all of a sudden. Well, since he did all the work for me, I sit on Moby and follows him. At least I can move around now. I knock down several guards with my tazer from my drones.

_Clank!_

Elsword…?

He looks really happy when he meets me behind the cell. "Eve, you're okay—"

I close his mouth with my left hand. "Elsword, calm down. They'll find us out if you shout."

He grabs my hand tightly and lowers his head. "They killed Lu. I thought they're going to kill us all," he sobs. I would talk to him and hear him out all day, but we don't have time for this.

Add hits the cell with electric particle from his Dynamos. "I won't lie, I don't trust you with Dark El inside your body, but you're coming with me. You and Elesis will have a long conversation."

Elsword looks really confused. Besides all the Dark El he consumed, he acts really normal. He wouldn't trust Add either, so I need to speak up. "We're going out, Elsword. This time, we do whatever we want," I smile at him as I grab his hand back. "I'll stay with you. No need to worry."

As I expected, he doesn't understand anything, but I know he trusts me. The angel appears again and sighs at Elsword. "Just so you know, I hate Dark El. I'm doing this for Elesis," he says as he picks his body up and floats away from the prison. Add and I follow him to the outside.

* * *

Surprisingly, nobody found us out. I'm starting to think that they need me for my tazer, so I can knock down almost every guard on duty in Velder Knights. We're going to a secret path under Sander's bridge. I didn't know this thing exist, especially a wall that is actually a door to their base. This place looks comfy for an underground base. Elsword and Elesis go to another room for a private talk, the elf go to the kitchen, the angel disappears to nowhere, the blonde boy lies down on the sofa, and Add sits on the desk.

I definitely not going to talk to the assassins, so I move toward Add. I was about to ask something, but he starts fixing my legs. I… didn't ask him to do this, so why? "Add, you lied to me. Why did you save me? Be honest!"

Add pouts. "Do I have to be reasonable all the time?"

You... don't. He doesn't have a reason? He simply WANTED to save me? I don't understand! He would sacrifice everything, even his own human body, to achieve what he wants! He failed to save his mother, then why did he bother to save someone else? I know he destroyed so many timelines for that. I don't understand this at all!

"I was lonely."

Ah... he realized something similar between us. "I didn't care about anything at all, but it changed when we got attacked by all of you. I didn't want them to die, so I changed the past. We were saved, but you filled the town with Dark El. I tried to change the past again, even if it destroyed my whole body, but Elesis didn't let me. That's when I'm starting to appreciate life."

Life, huh? I knew it. It's like when I met Elsword and everything changed. I completely understand what he meant—and I hate the fact that I do.

I repair my other leg with Moby and Remy. This isn't supposed to be his job, so I can't just sit here and do nothing.

* * *

After a few hours, we're finally done fixing my leg. I thank him for the help. "Eve! You look better now!" Elsword shouts and walks toward me. I think I was so focused, I didn't realize they're finished talking.

"Elsword, what are you going to do now?" I ask him. I don't know what to do, so I'm completely lost right now. Elsword shrugs. He doesn't know either, huh? We can't go out easily since we literally went away from prison. The only thing we could do is hide or go out in disguise.

"You guys can't go anywhere. You're stuck with us now."

That annoying lunatic kid...! I slam the table and glare at him. "You were planning this, weren't you?"

Add smiles slightly. "Feel dumb now?"

My body is starting to overheat with anger! I need to cool it down by exterminating Add! "Eve, calm down! It's better than staying in the prison!" Elsword shouts as he hugs me from the back to stop me and laughs at it. I'd rather die than working under Add's command!

Elesis laughs and walks toward us. "Add won't get overworked now! Do it!"

Do it? Do what? I see Add taps one button. I use my drone to see outside this base from the screen. The town's emergency system is showing a text.

_"Ele Workshop, ready to do your requests. Send an e-mail to request "_

They're seriously making a new one?! I wish I stayed in prison. Add stares at Elsword and asks what he can do so he can get the right job. Looks like he's going to have the same job like his sister.

"Don't make me do stupid things," I say as I fold my arms.

Add looks away from me. He takes a chip and eat it. Seems like he's ready with his stupid stuff. "Add! The fridge is broken again!" the elf shouts from the kitchen.

"Oh, and we need two more rooms for them. You can make it?" Elesis asks Add with a smile.

Add stands up and walks away. "I trust you with the e-mail for now, Eve. I need to repair the fridge and make two rooms for you guys."

...Since when he can repair a fridge? And what does he mean by making a room? It has nothing to do with his current job.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	15. - Add

Is Elesis crazy? Yes.

Somehow we managed to be completely free from punishment. Maybe Elesis said something about everyone helping her, so everyone should be arrested as well. Sometimes I don't get her way of thinking.

On our way back to the base, she told me to advertise her new workshop. She was told to disband her group and casually recreated the group with a different name. Am I against this? Yes, I told her we need to settle things first, especially Chung's health, but she said everything should be fine. That dumb boy agreed with this too.

With Ain's help, I could create two new bedrooms easily in this place. This is a bit ridiculous, but it's how we live so far. Nothing wrong with that.

I went back to my seat to check how Eve was doing (It's her seat now). She was reading every e-mail carefully. "Add, I require your assistance. What's everyone's job?"

Rena forced herself to laugh. "I want anything other than an assassin. I'm done with that."

She might be traumatized, which is understandable. Elsword is still hiding in Elesis' room, so he can't work for now. Elesis is fine with anything. Me? I'll take the rest of the random job.

Eve tilts her head a bit. "Chung? What about him?"

"He's dying. No assassination for now," I answer her.

As expected, Rena turns pale instantly and grabs my shoulders. "Add, don't use such words! I'm going to be worried for no reason!" she yells at me. With a worried look. And a worried tone.

Sadly, I am completely honest this time. "You saw him. He ran out of vitamins and medicines."

This time, Elesis turns pale as well. Sweat cold runs down on her body. "Add, you weren't joking about the dying part?!" she asks with disbelief.

Sigh... "I wasn't. I told you we needed to bring Chung to the hospital for his medication, but you refused," I answer as I fold my arms. Pretty sure Chung won't die from this, but it makes me a bit mad. Why won't anyone listen to me in this kind of situation?

"He didn't deny it, so I thought you were joking," Elesis mutters as she bites her thumb. Now if Elesis is like this, Rena might faint already. Ah, nevermind, she's still alive and healthy.

"Chung didn't want to be a burden, so he didn't deny it. He can be stupid," I say to her. Now what? How do we casually bring him to hospital with Ele Workshop advertised everywhere?

"I can help with that!"

Ain appears out of nowhere in the middle of us. Rena gets surprised by this and throws her dagger at him. Sadly, Chung isn't around this time and none of us has a faster reaction than him.

_Stab!_

Rena screams and repeatedly bows down to apologize. We all know this can't be settled even with a thousand apologies.

Ain just laughs and pulls the dagger out of his abdomen. Blood pours out like a bucket full of water with hole in it. He notices he makes the floor stained with his blood and chuckles. "Oops, my mistake. Haha, you're not angry with me, are you?"

Eve quickly approaches Ain and tries to close his wound with her hand. Ah, right... I was too surprised with this, so I didn't even try to help. I think the same thing happened to Elesis. I've seen many crazy things, but not this one.

"I'm fine, thank you for the help," Ain smiles and moves Eve's hand away from his wound. The wound is completely healed like it's never stabbed before. Is this an angel's self-healing ability? Why don't we have him when Chung was injured on that bait months ago?

"Can you heal Chung?" Elesis asks with sparkling eyes. It seems that she always finds the opportunity to enslave people.

"Listen to me first—"

"He's a harmless assassin! Come with me!" Elesis holds Ain's hand and drags him to Chung's room. You can't say an assassin is harmless, but whatever. I can't find a better word either.

Rena finally comes back to her senses and gets a mop to clean the blood. Eve sighs and looks at me. I'll rephrase that, I think she's silently judging me. "What kind of crewmates do you have?"

"You saw them. A cheerful and soft leader, an overly worried elf, and a dying boy. You can count that angel if you want to," I answer with a shrug.

"Ain! I thought you could heal him!"

"I never say I could. You won't listen."

The two of them come out of the room. Ain carries Chung with both his hands. It seems that our assassin lost consciousness. "I can heal wounds, but not this," Ain explains with a straight face.

"You need to take him to a specific hospital and meet a certain doctor. Wait here," I say before I go to Chung's room. This isn't the first time he lost consciousness and made it look like he's sleeping, so I go with him to hospital several times when he's still awake. Let's see... it should be in the drawer—a sunflower drawn with crayons on a piece of paper. This paper is being held several times, so it could be torn apart anytime. I should put this in my pocket carefully.

I approach them and we go to hospital immediately. Luckily the hospital is in the next town and Chung looks more like a sleeping boy than dead boy, so we don't have any problem. The people in the hospital realized that this could be an emergency, but I told them it's fine. Elesis and Ain don't agree with this, though.

I show the paper to the nurse. She understands immediately and lets us enter the doctor room. Did we cut the queue? Yes, very.

The doctor is a pink haired girl. She looks like a kid, but she's actually old. She acts like a kid too, so nobody really knows. Don't doubt her ability; she's a god-tier doctor.

"Woah! Chung is completely dead this time!" she shouts with a smile and pats the examination bed. She's always smiling whenever I see her, so this reaction is expected. Ain puts Chung on it and lets the doctor examine him.

"Will he be fine? This is the first time I see him like this," Elesis asks with a worried look and bites her thumb. I didn't know she could be this worried.

The doctor tilts her head a bit with a confused look. "Hm? Laby is sure this has happened many times already."

The doctor's name is Laby. She oftens speaks in third person. I should've called her Doctor Laby, but she doesn't like it.

"Kid, what kind of mighty paper is that? I want to cut every queue too," Ain smiles and points to the paper I've been holding on my hand. Come to think about it, I never know what's so special about this paper too. I thought it's bribe money on the back of the sunflower drawing, so I never asked. The back of it is empty.

"Special entry! Chung is Laby's patient for 12 years. Chung is like Laby's regular," Laby smiles cheerfully and goes back to her desk. She writes a recipe—probably the same vitamins and other pills that he always drinks.

But 12 years? That sounds unrealistic. How can you be sick for 12 years straight? "Chung never believes he will be healthy, so his body refuses to be strong," she says with a slightly sad expression. But then she smiles again and gives the paper to us. "Chung is fine! He needs more rest for now and he will be back to normal!"

Elesis and Ain are so relieved to hear that and thank Laby with a smile on their face. Before we leave, she speaks—or actually—she begs to us. "Chung's friends can convince him to be healthy. Laby can't do it."

* * *

We go back to our base like nothing happened. I'm actually surprised we managed to do that. Elesis didn't even disguise herself.

"Humans have the tendency to do something irrational when they're in panic," Eve says that randomly. I notice nobody's here except me, so she just said that to me. She smiles slightly and points her finger at me. "I thought you're inhuman."

...

"Your point?"

"You guys can walk freely. I already threatened the Velder Knights if they ever captured one of us."

For someone who was forced to work with us, she has a lot of dedication on this job already. I don't know what to say to that. She looks so proud about it, so I guess that's good for her.

Rena comes home. It seems that she got a simple task. She walks over to me immediately and holds my shoulders. "How's Chung? Is he fine? Is he hospitalized—"

"He's fine," I cut her words. She's about to cry and sighs in relief.

"I asked Eve if she could threaten the Velder Knights with turning off electricity on the whole Elrios," she says to me as she faces Eve. When she hears it was a success, she hugs her tightly and thanks her many times. So that's what she was doing.

* * *

The next morning (I mean 3 in the morning), Chung finally wakes up. Eve tells me she's going to get the others before she leaves. He stays silent until he notices something different in his room—new vitamins and medicines on the table. "Who bought it?"

"Laby gave it to you for free this time," I answer him. He looks really down with it.

In a few minutes, the others come to this room (except Elsword who is still sulking). Chung is more confused than surprised by this, but his face is distorted. Maybe he's thinking bad about this.

"Chung, don't push yourself! If you run out of medicines, tell us. You can stop working and go to the doctor!" Elesis yells at him, even though she looks half awake. Maybe she hasn't slept yet.

"I'm sorry," Chung apologizes. He always does this whenever he passes out. This passing out habit is worse than my sleep every 2 days.

Elesis walks toward him and sits next to him on the bed. She pats him gently and smiles. "Although... I don't want you to get more medicines. This better be the last time you go to the doctor, okay?"

"I can't. I'm weak," Chung mutters. I told him to stop saying that, but he still insists he's weak. What kind of evidence do I need?

Elesis pouts and slaps both of Chung's cheeks lightly. "Bad Chung! Bad! Don't say that!" she yells at him again—except she actually looks angry now. "You will live with medicine forever if you think that way! You have to believe you can live without it!"

There's a pause for a moment. Chung might notice Laby told us the same thing she always says and now Elesis is doing what the doctor said. He looks a bit annoyed with it, then he faces away from her. "I don't believe in such a thing."

"Then we'll believe it for you," Elesis smiles and pulls Chung into her hug. He doesn't say anything to her, but slowly he hugs her back.

"I'm still scared of assassins," Ain says with a chuckle. He knows how to ruin a mood. Not that I care.

"I'll get the porridge. Wait here," Rena says before she goes to the kitchen.

Eve tilts her head and puts her hand on her chin. "I didn't expect you guys to be this friendly towards each other."

"Don't compare us with your sh-tty group," I comment. I don't know what kind of expression I made, but it makes her laugh. I guess she enjoys her stay here. I finally don't have to do everything, she will be very helpful in my job.


	16. - Elesis

I wish I knew what's happening right now, but I don't. Right after Eve told us everything, Velder Knights killed the demon named Lu without mercy. The rest of her followers, including Aisha, are unconscious right now. Now I'm back to face Vanessa to have my punishment. "You and your gang will be sentenced in prison—"

I slam the table without thinking. "Let them go! They're under my command!" I shout at her. I don't care about myself because I started this, but they don't have to receive the punishment. I'm the leader and I'll take everything for them! "All of their actions were my instructions. They simply worked for money."

Vanessa sighs and stares at me. "Don't lie. That kid was in charge."

F-ck! I knew our enemy will tell her that Add handled the requests! "Hey, listen to me. I made the group and I was obviously the leader. I told that kid to do what he believe is right as our strategist. If things go wrong, it's obviously my fault because I wasn't checking him," I glare at her. I think I just contradicted myself, but it should be fine. I will keep arguing until she let them go.

"Group is a group. One's fault is everyone's fault. Your group will receive punishment, along with Raven that associated with you."

WHAT THE HECK?! I move closer to her and point her in front of her face. "Explain, woman! YOU were helping Raven on that battle in Elder! That means you were associating with me! You should be in jail with me then!" I yell. I can feel my face getting hotter and my heart beating faster. I might not be able to list everyone, but I can send half of Velder Knights to jail!

She's finally turns to silence! "Don't lie about it. I can ask people around here and they'll definitely say you were there helping us!" I slam the table again. I will break the table if I have to!

She finally surrender and let my friends go, but I need to disband Elsa Workshop. Celebration! Good job, Elesis!

* * *

And here I am, behind the bars. I lie down on the bed and look at the ceiling. The group was really fun, despite all that happened. I wish we had more time to play around, but it had to end. I wonder what would happen to my friends after this.

Rena is probably going back to Ruben. She's probably learning recipes or... maybe, just maybe... finding a boyfriend. How old is she anyway? Is she going to stay single forever? Wait, she met Raven, right? They can just get together and marry as soon as possible. They're already late!

Chung... I'll be honest, I don't know. I'm sure Add knows him better than me. In my opinion, he's going back to assassinate people. For someone who gets sick almost every week, he has the courage to do dangerous things. Wait, he haven't drank any vitamins ever since we're stuck here! Is he okay?

Add? Nobody knows. That kid is weird in his own way. He might be a repairman or something. My mind is telling me that he's going to follow Rena. He seems very close with her.

_Clank!_

Who hit the bars?! Can't you see I'm resting?! I get up and ready to yell at whoever in front of me, but I scrap my idea. I feel so happy when I see someone familiar! "Chung, what are you doing here?" I ask him. He doesn't look fine!

"Guess," he literally bend the bar to make a space for me to get out.

Wait, what the f-ck? "How did you get that strong?" I ask him.

He narrows his eyes at me. "I brought that cannon everywhere almost every day. You should try it," he smiles at me. "Come on, let's go."

I like this idea! I quickly run toward him and follow him. "Hey, whose idea is this?" I ask. Although I know the answer already.

"Add, obviously. That kid lost his mind."

Ah, see? I step out of the prison and stretch my body. As we walk away, I can see unconscious guards everywhere. What did Add do? "The hardest part would be when we're out of this place, right?" I ask Chung. First of all, we don't have our weapon. Maybe Add has one, but there should be a lot of guards outside this prison.

I can hear footsteps. I turn my face to the voice. Add is coming with Elsword and Eve?! Wait, why?! "I'll explain later," Add says to me, as if he already knows what I'm going to ask. He opens the gate to outside casually.

Rena waves her hand at us on the outside. "I was waiting for you guys! Let's go!" she smiles. Surprisingly, all the guards outside are unconscious as well. How?

What in the world is Raven doing in here?! "Here are your weapons," he drops all our weapons on the ground.

"Are you actually trying to get in jail or what?" I ask him. I don't forget to say "thank you", don't worry about it. We quickly leave the place, although I wonder why he did that. What kind of relationship does he have with Rena anyway?

* * *

Home sweet home! By home, I mean the base. And look, we got the other two prisoners. Sigh... I miss him a bit. "Elsword, we need to talk," I say as I drag him to my room. I have so many things to ask him and he has so many things to explain! I close the door and face him. We're going to have a really serious talk here!

"Sis, they killed Lu and Ciel!" Elsword hugs me and cries like a baby. His body is shivering. Wait, hold on! What?! How did he know my weakness?!

I hug him back and pat his back. I thought he's controlled as well. Does that mean he's conscious all this time? He literally STABBED me?! What kind of low-class brother is this?! I break the hug and hold his shoulders. "Elsword, tell me what really happened."

"Lu was my friend since I was little. You were always busy with your training and Ain couldn't be with me all the time, so I played with her every night. She introduced me to her servant, Ciel. Even though they're demons, they were so nice to me. I really enjoyed my time with them. On that day, Lu said she will play with me, so I went out from the small window in the bathroom. She took me to Lanox with teleportation."

Ah... and I thought he got kidnapped. He actually did it because he wanted to. If I were him, I would do the same. It's like going along with Add's plan—completely no idea what's going to happen.

"Care to explain about the Dark El?" I narrow my eyes at him. I will never accept those things!

He showed a scabbard. Okay, I'm ready for fight. Where did he get that? "It's my contract with Conwell. It needs Dark El, so I consumed it."

...Who? You mean, that scabbard has life? I don't even know anymore. He takes a step backward and stare at me with killing intent—I guess he realizes that I don't like Conwell at all. Several swords are summoned and pointed toward me. "You can't take it!" he yells at me. He's actually scared behind the tough look. I can understand, he just lost his childhood friends.

Getting my sword is the most logical response, but I'm not going to do it. "You can keep it," I smile at him. The swords disappeared as he kneels down and stares at the floor. I walk toward him and hug him tightly. I don't know why I did this, but I guess he needs attention. Maybe I actually miss him, I don't feel like breaking the hug.

"You're not going to destroy Eve, right? Add was after her core."

I pat his head. "Not anymore, Elsword. He let her live that day."

Elsword seems relieved. That's good! "I'm sorry. I stabbed you that day," he apologizes.

...No other explanation? So he really meant it when he wanted to corrupt Ain. I can't really blame him. This Lu demon must be taking advantage of Elsword's way of thinking when he was little. It's easy to brainwash kids. "Ain won't play with me again. Eve is my only friend now, so please let her live."

I nod in response. "We're going to visit home in a few days. Get ready!"

* * *

Elsword is staying in my room for days already. It must be a shock for him to lose his friends. On the other hand, Eve is... doing a really great job! She's clearly better in analyzing than Add, but I should ask her something. I was wishing for it to happen, but it didn't. I drag her to her room (yes, they got their own rooms and I drag her to her own room because Elsword is in my room) and lock the door. "Eve, tell me about Add."

Eve blinks her eyes several times. She increases her drone's size and sits on it. "Why don't you ask him?"

"He won't tell me," I quickly reply. I'm not sure why he doesn't want to tell me. I finally knew something about Chung a few days ago, but Add still wouldn't tell me anything.

Eve sighs and crosses her legs. "He should be dead by now. He lives around 300 years ago, but something happened, so his mom sent him to the future, which is present. He tried to go back to the past, but he failed. As you can see, his body is breaking apart, but it won't break if he doesn't use his time and space ability."

SOMETHING happened? I need to know that! I think Eve realizes I'm waiting for her explanation! She sighs again and stares at me. "You're really persistent."

I pout. "I need to know!" What is something that Add doesn't want to tell me? Eve turns to silence. Is it something horrible? Let's see... he's always covering his neck with a bandage. He said he tripped on something, but that's definitely a lie. "Is it related to something on his neck?" I ask her. If no, then he might actually tripped on something for months.

Eve stands up and unlocks the door. "I can't tell you."

What?! What did she see in Add's memories?! She left me hanging! I run outside and slam Add's table. It seems that he's currently coding and I's startling him. "Add, what actually happened to your neck?" I ask him. He looks away from me without a word. Oh, come on! Not again!

Rena walks toward us with snacks and drinks for Add. She heard us, right? "Add, you need to tell her," Rena smiles as she pats Add's head. Wait, Rena knew?! How is this fair?!

Slowly, Add opens his bandage. It reveals a scar, a familiar scar that I often saw when I was working in Velder Knights, especially when I dealt with that kind of things. "You were a slave?" I jump over the table to take a closer look at the scar. Yes, definitely a scar from a choker.

"My dad wanted to turn me into a destruction weapon, but the anti-Nasod group found out and capture us for slavery," he mutters. Ah... holy sh-t. I didn't know he had such horrible childhood. "My mom sent me here to protect me, but I couldn't go back to save her. Back then I was so desperate because she's the only one who loves me."

Was?! "You have us now! We love you!" I hug him tightly. Add is actually looking for love instead of job. He should've asked! Rena joins the hug. Getting hugged by her is like getting a blessing. It's so warm, I don't know why.

This is my first time hearing Add's chuckle. Yay, he's happy! Chung should join the hug, but he's on a "request".

I break the hug. "Alright, get back to work! I need to work on something!" I leave Add and Rena. Someone is watching from the kitchen, so I walk there. "Hey, are you jealous?" I ask the Nasod in front of me.

Unexpectedly, Nasod is able to blush. "I'm not!" Eve shouts at me. Ah, she's definitely jealous! I hug her tightly (trust me, hugging Nasod isn't good) and pat her head. See? She doesn't do anything, which means she likes it.

"Thanks, but I need to work," Eve breaks the hug. She transforms herself to make a disguise (which is cool because she can wear anything she wants!) and go away. I don't have work at the moment, so I check on Elsword.

When I open the door, he's already waiting for me with... new determination, I guess. "Sis, I'm ready! Let's visit home!"

* * *

We go to Ruben village. Thanks to our disguise, nobody recognizes us. I'm wearing a blue haired wig with light blue shirt and short pants along with sneakers, and obviously blue contact lenses. I don't have anything for Elsword besides silver haired wig and yellow contact lenses, so I literally took Chung's clothes.

We knock the door. Both of us know our parents will be very disappointed in us. First of all, I LEFT Velder Knights for something illegal. Second, Elsword and I ran away from prison. Third, I dragged him to my new illegal group. Oh no, my heart is beating so fast, I can hear it in my ears!

My mom opens the door. She doesn't recognize us, so I simply speak to let her know who I am. She smiles and lets us in. "You brought a friend! I'm glad you're okay," my mom hugs me tightly.

I quickly break the hug with a laugh. "Mom, he's not a friend," I smile as I take off my wig. Elsword does the same, but he's just staring at her. I think he doesn't know what to say. "Come on, don't be shy," I poke his cheek.

Before he could say a thing, mom hugs him immediately with a cry of happiness. She smiles wider than usual and that's what I needed. I finally fulfill my one dream to make her happy again. It makes me really happy! "Mom, where's dad?" I ask her.

"Both of you went missing. He's searching for you," mom replies, still hugging Elsword tightly.

Elsword doesn't look really happy. In fact, he looks... sad. "Mom, I'm sorry..."

Mom breaks the hug and looks at him in the eye. "It's fine, dear. All I need is your safety."

Hearing that response, Elsword gives a big smile and hugs her. "Mom, I have so many stories! Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course! Tell me about it!"

Aw... I'm really happy to see that! Now second problem... What should I say to dad? We're being a total disgrace to the family. Let's be real here, my dad has a high reputation in Velder Knights. His daughter—which is me—lead the illegal group called Elsa Workshop, got imprisoned, broke out from it, and lead a new illegal group. His son—which is Elsword—is consuming Dark El. What would he say to us?

* * *

We stay at home until night. Dad finally comes home. I should have talked to Ain first! We're doomed.

Unexpectedly, my dad laughs and pats our heads. "You two are safe!"

"Obviously! You thought we were dead?!" I yell at him. I'm not sure what to feel right now. Is he mad? Is he happy? Is he sad?

"You trained real hard, son. Are you wielding a sword?" he asks Elsword as he pours drink to his cup. My brother only nods as the answer.

"Dad, you're not angry?" I ask him directly. We need to go home anyway before people find us out. I can't really trust my own dad, to be honest.

"Why would I? You two grew up and chose your own path," he chuckles before he drinks his water.

That's really unexpected. I feel really happy right now, especially after hearing that! I was hiding the truth for months, I feel so free! We're talking until late night about almost everything. I can't really keep up with the conversation.

"We're going home," I say to them. We can't stay here. Mom looks really disappointed, though.

"It's fine. We can come here anytime," Elsword speaks as he wears his wig again. Ah, right... I doubt anyone will recognize us, but whatever. I should wear my wig too.

We go home by foot. I challenge Elsword for a race. He accepts it and, to be honest, I don't expect him to be that fast! I must run faster!

* * *

I slam the door open and pant heavily. "I win!" I shout at Elsword. He doesn't say anything, but he accepts the defeat.

"What are you two doing?!" Add shouts at me. Oh, no... he's coding, isn't he? We just startled him.

Elsword and I walk in. He goes straight to his room and I steal one of Add's drink. That's really refreshing! I can hear Add's yell, but whatever. I really need a drink right now! "Didn't know you're actually so expressive, Add," I smile at him as I throw the empty drink into the trash bin. I'm glad I barely see the blank stare, though!

One of his devices is active. I can hear a familiar voice.

"Add, can you help me? I'm trying to go back to Velder since this afternoon…"

I just notice Add only has 5 Dynamos. Raven has the other one?! "I told you that you can contact me anytime," Add replies as he types something on the active device.

"I was trying to be an independent person! Anyway, thanks!"

"Add, explain?" I stare at Add.

Instead of getting the answer from him, I hear Raven's voice. "Oh, Add gave me one of his Dynamos as an appreciation so I won't get lost again!"

That's actually nice! Considering what he did to us back then, he deserves this.

"Elesis, I heard you're friends with Aisha. I told her what happened and she said sorry."

Ah… very cool. Looks like everything is back to how it used to be! Normal everyday life, Velder Knights doing almost all the work, and of course… my group is still available for business! Guess what, we're still killing people.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing? We're completely safe without disguise," Add says with his usual monotone voice.

…Wait what?

Eve walks out of the kitchen and looks at me. Slowly, her straight face turns into a smile and laughs. "This is funnier than I thought," she says before she covers her mouth with her hand to hide her obvious smile.

"Eve wanted to try the pranking request, so I told her to use you as a victim for practice," Add says before he chuckles as well.

AAAAAH! My goodness, I'm slowly losing my leadership aura! Now my workers are making fun of me! Oh well… This is my daily life anyway.


End file.
